So…I’m Just Gonna Blame You…
by RBandDJ
Summary: Sequel to: So this is Middleearth RUN! Now they're back on earth, but not where they left. Wizards, love, and fate will entermingle, but will it last forever? Or perhaps...is it all a dream?
1. Chapter 1

**So…I'm Just Gonna Blame You…**

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I own nothing; never have…never will… Well…I do own Danielle because that's me and I sort of own Rhiannan because we signed a waver claiming me her legal owner…even though she's in Washington…so yeah…

**Beginning Note**: Well this is the Sequel to: _So this is Middle-earth RUN!_ The Fellowship along with Rhiannan, Danielle, Haldir, and Arwen are now in a completely different place, and to their disappointment, set to help a certain young man defeat another evil.

**Chapter 1**

Danielle jerked her head in Rhiannan's direction, "I am _SO_ blaming you on this one. You jinxed us! You just had to say something! I hate you…"

Rhiannan blinked then looked at the man who had fallen with them, "You know what? He looks kind of familiar," she crawled over to him, ignoring her screaming muscles and tilted her head. Her eyes suddenly widened and she fell back, "but you were thrown into that void! And… That's just messed up!"

"Sirius," an old wizened voice spoke from the man that had been sitting at the desk, "my it is good to see you again. Enjoy your trip?"

Danielle stood slowly, trying to keep her balance and stared at the wizard before, "P-P-P-P-P-P—?"

"Yes Danielle?" he asked turning to her.

Rhiannan stood; it was now her turn to try and speak, "P-P-Professor D-D-D-Dumbledore?"

"Yes, it is me Rhiannan," the headmaster gave him a kind smile.

"How do you know our names?" Danielle asked now having found her voice.

He just smiled kindly in that odd fashion that he does, "And how would you know mine, my dear?"

Rhiannan opened her mouth, "Because your in a book."

He continued to smile, "Exactly," he then turned to Gandalf who had managed to stand up and gestured for the wizard to follow him.

Danielle and Rhiannan looked at one another, "Does that mean we changed the history of Middle-earth as… well… Earth knows it?"

Danielle looked around then froze when their bags suddenly appeared at her feet. She instantly began to dig through it and pulled out her _Lord of the Rings_ book and began to flip through it, "Oh my god," Danielle whispered looking at Rhiannan. "I think we did, look right here."

Rhiannan pulled the book from her and her eyes widened when she repeated the words she had screamed at Elrond, "Look, it's bad enough that my best friend and I landed here in the first place! I all ready feel overwhelmed. Legolas is acting creepy! Danielle is probably lost somewhere and you're telling me that I am half an elf! Who does that! I all ready am overwhelmed get it! Very, VERY Bad timing Elrond!" except she said all this in a very monotone voice.

The girls looked at one another then turned when they found Sirius Black peering over their shoulders, "What are you doing here?" Danielle asked.

"Reading?" he answered with a puzzled look.

"Merry, don't touch that," Rhiannan instantly spoke looking over at the Hobbit. He had reached forward to touch Faux, who looked like he was about to explode anyway. She looked at Sirius, "No, I mean aren't you supposed to be in some void…or something…"

Sirius seemed to take this into consideration, "I suppose, but I guess you and your friends saved me thanks," he put a hand out to shake theirs. They just stared at it, "Um...you shake it? I'm Sirius Black and you are?"

Danielle pushed Rhiannan forward, "Rhiannan," she spoke, "and this is Danielle…"

"Nice to meet both of you. So what year you two in?"

"We don't go to schoolhere…" Danielle began then paused; she turned grabbed Rhiannan by the shoulders, and squealed, "OH MY GOD! WE'RE IN HOGWARTS!"

"Yeah," Rhiannan muttered covering her ears, "Figured that one out. You didn't have to squeal it."

Danielle ignored her and wondered over to Dumbledore and Gandalf, "Does Harry Potter go here?"

"Yes, I would think you would know that dear," Dumbledore responded while looking down at her.

"What year is he in?"

"His sixth year…"

Danielle's eyes widened, "Oh…that's good."

"Headmaster?" a voice spoke while the door to the study opened. Poor Professor McGonagall stood with nine different weapons pointed at her.

"YOU GUYS!" Rhiannan snapped, "Put it away!"

They did. The Transfigurations teacher slowly made her way over to the headmaster, "What is going on?"

"We have some guests Minerva; this here is Gandalf the White, and Danielle."

The teacher paused and stared at them then back at her headmaster, "What are we going to do with them?"

"Well, the castle very well knows they are here by now, I suggest you show them to their rooms, should be next to the Gryffindor Tower, and let Mr. Potter know that his Godfather has returned," Dumbledore smiled. "Oh and Miss Davis," he looked down at Danielle. "If you could, when you are settled, come by and speak with me. Bring Gandalf and Boromir with you, if you don't mind."

Danielle nodded her head then the Fellowship made their way out of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Ron Weasley lazily made his way to Transfigurations then froze when Professor McGonagall walked out of the Headmaster's office. She wasn't alone though. With her followed: two girls, three elves, two men, four short looking men, a very hairy looking short man, and an old wizard clad in white. He didn't say anything; he just watched them walk by. The two girls were staring at him with big eyes though; the brown haired one turned to the other and whispered excitedly. Slowly he turned then sped off to meet up with Harry. This would be news for their first day of school.

* * *

**Note:** Yeah…this is a _very_ short chapter, but hey. Intros always are. Anywho. Hope you guys thought it was ok. Suggestions and such, let me know, I'll try to make it happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pippin sat at the kitchen table for their little apartment. There were rooms for everyone and they led to the living room that was connected to the kitchen. There was no food in the kitchen so Pippin was playing Mr. Grumpy, "Where is Gandalf?" Danielle asked walking out of the room that she, Rhiannan, and Arwen shared. Since none of them were married yet they were not aloud to share a room with any of the other boys.

"He's teaching," Aragorn answered simply while examining his area.

"What?" Rhiannan asked looking up from staring at the set of Wizard's chest that had been left for them.

"What's he teaching?" Danielle asked leaning up against the wall.

Aragorn took a second, "I believe…it's...defense against…something…"

"Dark arts?"

"Yes, that's it."

Danielle's eyes widened and she looked at Rhiannan, "That means…" she paused. "Snape isn't the DADA teacher!"

Rhiannan blinked, "Haven't read the books, remember?"

"Right…" Danielle looked down at her hands, "but you've seen the movies… sept the last three aren't out yet…"

"What are you two rambling about now?" Legolas asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your hair is receding?" Danielle asked.

Legolas blinked, turned, and went to the bathroom.

Rhiannan fell over laughing and Danielle stood slowly, "Well now… Boromir, you wanna come with me?"

"We're to?"

"Well… Dumbledore did say he wanted to see us… I know Gandalf is supposed to join us for it but… I think he's kind of busy right now," Danielle suggested. "Besides…you know you don't want me getting bored."

Boromir quickly headed for the portrait that opened up to their little apartment, "Right, I do not think Dumbledore will appreciate you turning his students random colors."

"That was for Minas Tirith, silly," Danielle smiled. "I have another plan for this place."

* * *

After Danielle stood screaming every possible candy she could think of at the gargoyle, a hand touched her shoulder and a deep voice spoke, "Should you not be in class?"

Danielle whirled around, "Professor Snape!" she spoke quickly, "Hey, you know the password, I…we," she gestured toward Boromir, "have a meeting with the Headmaster, could you do me a huge favor and…you know…say the password."

Snape sighed then took a double take at both of them as if thinking: _You look familiar_, but he didn't say anything. He merely muttered, "Tart Acid Pops," before turning and storming off in his Snapey fashion.

"How did you know him?" Boromir asked while they climbed the stairs that appeared.

"Potions Professor," she commented. "You know I'm originally from this plane. He's in books and movies. Though he doesn't look like Alan Rickman as much, his hair is not as greasy as they make it look, and he looks like he's in his late 30's, like you, instead of his late 50's," she explained. She froze when a large man began to walk out of Dumbledore's office.

He paused for a moment, blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then laughed, "I thought our Headmaster was having a go with me!"

"Professor Slughorn?" Danielle spoke in a small, but high pitched, voice.

He smiled broadly, "I see no introductions are needed then!"

"I thought Snape was teaching potions and you were…not…"

"Oh my dear, Miss Davis," he continued to smile, "I am. I have taken on the advanced seventh years, and the half the first and second years. Our Headmaster is worried that…under the circumstances…that our Professor Snape is putting on too much a load. Well now, I will see you two later, I assume? Albus will not be happy for me keeping you from for too long. Have a good day."

Danielle pressed herself up against Boromir to let him by then led her fiancé into the Headmaster's office, "Ah, I see you two finally made it. I was worried Horace was going to make a scene. Please come in sit, lemon drops?"

Boromir stared at the yellow candy in an odd fashion and then over at Danielle while they sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, "No thank you, headmaster," she answered for the both of them.

Dumbledore shrugged and popped on his mouth before talking, "Well, truth be told it wasn't much of a surprise that you and your friends landed here, Miss Davis, but what did surprise me was that Sirius Black was with you. We were all under the impression that he was no longer alive."

Boromir leaned on his elbow and was in his brooding "I'm thinking" stage. Danielle shook her head, being reminded of the council, and turned back to the Headmaster, "Okay…escaping that fact that it is uber creepy you knew we would show up… What are we doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled and pulled out a role of parchment, with mini roles of parchment strapped to it, "These are your schedules. The large one has all of them on it incase one needs to find another, and the smaller ones are for individual use."

Danielle pulled off one of the little ones; the string instantly tightened to keep theothers from falling off, and opened it. Her name slowly appeared on the roll of parchment and then a list of classes. Danielle furrowed her eye brows. This is what it read:

_September 3_

_Assist Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Transfigurations  
Potions  
Lunch  
Double Care for Magical Creatures  
Instruct Dueling Class  
Dinner_

Danielle looked over at Dumbledore, "But sir…when we left it was May 1st… Rhiannan had just turned 18, Aragorn's coronation…"

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding, "Yes… Well… I suppose not all dimensions are on the same time. They are on a different year as well, remember?"

"Right… But when Rhiannan I appeared in Middle-earth it was just the next day," Danielle explained.

"Well," he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, "we cannot all control what Fate does with us, now can we? Anyway, it is almost lunch time and I am guessing that your four little hobbits are quite hungry. Tomorrow you all start your lessons. Now, off with you. I will see you in the great hall."

Danielle stood and began to leave but then she took a look at the clothes they wore, "Wouldn't it be better if we had different clothes? Say something like wizard's robes as not to seem so…suspicious?"

"Oh, quite right Miss Davis," he smiled. "In each of your rooms is a wardrobe, just step in, think of the outfit you want, count to twenty, and then leave. Your clothes should have changed by then."

Danielle nodded her head and grabbed Boromir's hand. The two left in silence. Each with their own concern.

* * *

Rhiannan stared up at the ceiling while she lay on the couch, "Rhiannan," Merry spoke, "Pippin will not stop complaining about being hungry and Sam says Frodo won't come out of our room."

Rhiannan looked over at the hobbit, "Go bug Aragorn, he's the king," she told him before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Rhiannan," it was Legolas, finally escaped from the bathroom, "Danielle lied to me."

Rhiannan sighed and sat up, "No? Really?"

"Yes!" Legolas humphed sitting down next to her. "I just cannot believe it!"

"Oh no," Rhiannan spoke in a monotone voice, "the horror. She lied to you about a receding hair line; then again she could have gotten it confused with your tiara."

Legolas quickly took off the Elvish crown upon his head, "It is not a tiara, Rhiannan," the elf seemed rather put-out actually, "it is a crown signifying my rank in the Mirkwood royalty."

Rhiannan rolled her eyes, "Would that be…I dunno…Mirkwood Princess?"

"No!" he snapped with his eyes wide, "Mirkwood Prince!"

Rhiannan smirked, "Sure…" then looked over at Merry who was now bugging a very irritated looking Aragorn. It kind of made her feel powerful over the fact that she knew a lot more about this place then anyone, well other then Danielle, did with them.

The Elvin Prince glared at the coffee table in front of them as if trying to make it burst into flames, "Legolas," Arwen sighed taking a seat on the other side of him, "you really must learn to take a joke."

"How can it be a joke when it just sounds so mean?"

Gimli chuckled from the chair that sat next to the fire place, "You just need to relax lad. Rhiannan would never really mean anything, tha' mean. She thinks your tia—crown is very pretty and very becoming of such a wonderful…prince…"

Legolas continued to glare and moved away from them to pout in a corner. Rhiannan looked up when Danielle came back with Boromir.

* * *

After about an hour of explaining the wardrobes each character had been dressed properly. Instead of having a house crest on their robes they had just the Hogwarts crest on them. Gandalf had returned just in time to escort the hungry group to the great hall.

When they entered the Great hall the room instantly became silent and the whole school just stared and whispered to the person next to them. Dumbledore stood and spoke with that same smile, "It is my great honor to say we have some guests for the year. Most of you have all ready met your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor White," Rhiannan and Danielle shared a look and tried not to laugh. "Now you may find some of our guests in the class with you, as a teaching assistant, teacher, or all three if you will. I expect you to welcome with open arms and to not treat them any differently then you would treat one another. That is all."

Danielle and Rhiannan casually sat at the Gryffindor table with Boromir and Haldir. Sam and Frodo had gone over to Hufflepuff, Arwen and Aragorn with Ravenclaw, and the others, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin with Gryffindor, too unsure on where else to go. Merry and Pippin were instantly digging into the food, making a mess of themselves and an embarrassment at the same time. Rhiannan buried her face into her hands and grumbled. Danielle smirked and continued onto her meal. She leaned forward and looked on down the table to find the golden trio talking quietly amongst themselves.

Danielle looked over at the young woman sitting next to her who had just turned to face her, "I'm Ginny Weasley," she spoke putting her hand out to shake Danielle's.

Danielle smiled, "Danielle Davis," she gestured to each person while she introduced them, "this is my best friend Rhiannan Bungart, her beau Haldir, and my fiancé Boromir."

Ginny blinked for a moment then tilted her head to look at the hobbits and Legolas and Gimli, "Who's the cute blond next to the short hairy man?" she asked with a small giggle.

Rhiannan stared at her, "You're kidding me right?" Ginny looked over at her, "Right?"

"Well," Ginny shrugged, "you've got the other cute one…what's his name?"

Rhiannan sighed and mumbled, "stupidLegoprince…"

"Pardon?"

"Legolas," Danielle answered while giving Rhiannan "the glare" in irritation, "forgive my friend, she finds him…very irritating…"

Rhiannan glared right back, "Well, you would too if you had to deal with him like I did."

"You brought it upon your self, remember?"

Rhiannan rolled her eyes.

"Danielle?" Pippin asked standing behind her.

Danielle turned, "What's up Pip?"

"Are you going to eat that?"

Danielle tried to hold back a laugh, "Why?"

"The food, on our end of the table, just stopped appearing…"

"What?" she whispered trying not to laugh.

"Oi! Pippin!" Merry called. "There's more food!"

Pippin ran off. Danielle turned around and just started laughing, "Oh Hermione's gonna hate this!" she whispered in between laughs.

"Why?" Rhiannan asked.

Danielle looked up, her face bright red, "Those poor house elves have to be working their rear end off trying to keep up with the bottomless pits."

"They're so small, how do they eat so much?" Ginny asked.

Both Rhiannan and Danielle shrugged while saying at the same time, "They're Hobbits."

* * *

**Note**: Well, I've been very happy with the response and suggestions I've gotten over the last day. Thanks everyone! And here is your update!

**Katie, SuPeRsiLiSaRaH, Lintered, lovenhope, VatOfCocaine**(and we love you for reviewing!), **Storms in Heaven**(oh, just wait for when classes start), **Tsuki no Yasha**(thanks for the suggestion! It'll come in handy!), **Laer4572**(YES!), **ElvenRyder, sister kitty, Valinor's Twilight**, and **anonymous**.

THANKS! Now:

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rhiannan stared at the first class she had been given and at the package that had arrived for her that morning. She opened it and found a light brown wand with her initials on the handle. Her first class for the day was potions. Of all things it was potions. Who else had potions? Well Merry, Pippin, and Sam did. Frodo was to go with Aragorn and Arwen to Herbology. She looked at the two hobbits who were fidgeting in their new clothes. They weren't used to it, well neither was Rhiannan; being forced to dress in different clothes for six months and all.

Sam looked content, but nervous. He was actually packing…for a trip, "Sam…err…What are you doing?" Rhiannan asked touching the Hobbit's shoulder.

Sam paused, "Well…Potions… We are going to the land of potions are we not?"

Rhiannan blinked and suppressed a fit of giggles, "Actually, no, we are going to a class called potions. You know when you go to school; well this subject is called potions."

Sam stopped for a moment and put the bag he was packing down, "Right…"

"Maybe he should bring it along," Merry suggested.

Rhiannan glanced at the other two. Pippin spoke next, "You know, just incase we get hungry before lunch. I don't think these people believe in brunch."

Rhiannan cleared her throat, "I don't care what you think, now come along boys," she grabbed the two by the scruff of the neck and led them down to the dungeons with Sam following them.

When they entered the dreary place they found sixth years. Three to be pacific. The one with the long slightly wild hair stood, "I'm Hermione Granger," she spoke putting out her hand to shake Rhiannan's.

"Rhiannan Bungart," she answered while shaking the young woman's hand, "These three are Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Samwise Gamgee."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "You're…" but before she could say another word a shadow loomed over the five of them. "Professor Snape…"

Rhiannan whirled around and looked up, "Dude…you're tall…"

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking during class," he sneered before walking to his desk, "now take your seats."

The hobbits quickly took their seats but Rhiannan on the other hand continued to stand and stare at him, "Class hasn't even started," she spoke marching up to the desk.

Snape's eyes snapped up to her and he glared, "Miss Bungart. I do not wish to ask this twice, but take your _seat_."

"I don't think I want to," she answered simply.

"Excuse me?"

"The bell hasn't rung yet, I don't have to," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Snape stood slowly, appearing to try and keep his cool, "Ten points from…" he paused, she wasn't in a house to take points from. This could be a problem.

Rhiannan smiled when she realized the same thing he did, "Oh, poor wittle Snapey can't take away points from the house I'm not in!"

His pale face showed a slight bit of color, "Detention for tonight," he told with a sneer.

Rhiannan's eyes widened, "WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I'm a teacher, watch me," he sneered in his Snapey like Snape way.

Rhiannan glared, "I'm a…a… I'm Half-Elf and I forbid it!"

Snape blinked, the bell rang, "Miss Bungart, take your seat now or I will find a way to punish you even worse."

Rhiannan grimaced, "That's just wrong…" before taking the empty seat between Pippin and Hermione.

"You shouldn't irritate him like that," Hermione whispered. "He's got enough on his plate as it is."

Rhiannan raised an eye brow, "Why are you defending him?"

"He may not be very nice," she commented, "but he's a good man," then turned to her cauldron.

* * *

Danielle sat on top of Gandalf's desk while the fifth years filed in. Ginny waved to her when she took her seat and Danielle gave a slight wave back. Truth be told, Danielle felt kind of awkward. Sure Gandalf had been her instructor before so somehow he knew the way of this world's magic. Which was kind of creepy, "All right students settle down," Gandalf spoke. "Today is going to be a different day compared to what you have probably been accustomed to before."

A hand shot in the air, "Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Creevy?"

"At the opening feast we were told that Professor Snape would be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Why the sudden change?" he asked.

Danielle looked over at Gandalf while he answered, "The Headmaster felt that it would be a rare opportunity for me to teach your first term. During your second term Professor Snape _will_ be your teacher, and Professor Slughorn will fully take over potions while I will hopefully have found a way back to my w—" Danielle kicked him in the ankle, "home…"

Danielle rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"Everyone, this is Miss Davis, she will be assisting me through out this term," Gandalf smiled. "Now who here is muggle born?"

Danielle's eyes widened, "Gandalf? What are you doing?"

He turned to her and whispered, "You said we were from books and these…movies… and those who are muggle born will know who we are."

"We?"

"Yes we," he turned back to the class. "Now don't be shy, I won't punish you for your heritage," most of the Gryffindor's raised their hand. "Excellent! Now I think it is time I introduce myself properly. In my world I am known as Gandalf the White, this here is my pupil, Danielle, sister to the King of Gondor."

A thump was heard, and Collin Creevy had fainted onto the floor.

* * *

"Miss Bungart," Snape sneered, they had five minutes left of class, "please tell me, what is your…friend doing?"

Rhiannan looked over at Pippin who was sniffing what was in his cauldron with a spoon, "Pippin? What are you doing?"

Pippin looked over at her, "This is a cooking class isn't it? I thought that was what potions meant," then like a fool he took a sip.

"PIPPIN!"

"MR. TOOK!"

* * *

Rhiannan glared at Pippin while he continued to talk, non-stop. They were supposed to be in Transfigurations with Danielle, but no. Pippin just had to go and drink the Babbling Beverage they were making.

"I was right," a voice spoke. Madam Pomfrey had finally put a silencing charm around the chair Pippin was sitting, and bouncing, in. Rhiannan turned to find Hermione standing in the door way, "You aren't from earth."

"Well actually—"

"You're from Middle-earth. You're Rhiannan, Half Elvin, and this is Pippin, from _Lord of the Rings_. I actually rather enjoyed those books," she smiled taking a seat next to Rhiannan.

"Right, you lived with muggles tell you were eleven…" Rhiannan looked over at Pippin who seemed to now be screaming at them.

"Why are you here?"

Rhiannan shrugged, "No clue, one moment we were at Aragorn's coronation, then next in a floating black void, and then in Dumbledore's office with…"

"SIRIUS!" Hermione suddenly jumped from her seat and stared at the black dog that had trotted in to the medical wing.

The dog, after a moment, slowly formed into the man that Hermione was yelling at. Rhiannan blinked, "I thought you had seen him all ready…"

"Not yet actually," Sirius commented. "They all think I am dead, remember?"

Rhiannan rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Still haven't read the books…why does everyone seem to think I should know everything?"

"Pardon?" Sirius asked.

"Would you look at the time?" Rhiannan asked looking at her watch that wasn't there. It had been gone since she had left Earth the first time. Probably still sitting on Danielle's dresser back home, "Gotta get to Transfigurations…"

"That's actually why I'm here," Hermione turned to her. "Professor McGonagall asked me to retrieve you from your babbling friend."

* * *

Legolas, for some odd reason, had been placed into Transfigurations with Danielle and Rhiannan and the rest of the sixth years. The elf had no wand and all he really did was distract the rest of the girls in the class. Professor McGonagall even seemed a bit distracted by having the elf in the class. Danielle looked up when a red head walked up to her and put his hand out, "Ron Weasley," he gave her a smile.

Danielle slowly shook it, "Danielle Davis."

"Where are you from?"

Danielle paused then looked over at Legolas who had become rather interested in the book they had provided him, "Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, "I do not think that is important. Now can you tell me what spell it is one uses to turn any object into a portkey?"

Ron gulped and his face flushed, "No mam…"

McGonagall nodded her head, "Yes… Well anyone else?"

"What was the question professor?" Hermione asked while she walked in, Rhiannan trailing behind her.

"How to turn an object into a portkey," she responded while the two took their seats.

"Portus, Professor," she answered in her know-it-all way.

* * *

Rhiannan, Danielle, and Legolas walked out of the classroom in silence, "Why the odd look, Legolas?" Rhiannan asked while Legolas raised an eye brown at his schedule.

"It says…" he paused again, "Kitchen… Why just kitchen?"

Rhiannan un-rolled hers, "Mine says the same… Why would they put us in the kitchen?"

Danielle shrugged, "I have no idea…that's really weird actually… Anyway I have to go, I have potions… I'll see you two at lunch, and if you see Boromir, send him my best?"

Rhiannan nodded and they parted ways, "So…" she looked up at the elf, "where do you suppose the kitchen is?"

"There you two are!" both turned slowly to find an almost hopping Dumbledore, "Ready to go to the kitchen?"

As he began to push them down a hallway Rhiannan asked, "Why the kitchen, sir?"

"Well, Legolas I hear could have some excellent new recipes to give to his cousins and you, my dear, will be of a good use to Haldir," he answered simply while keeping that jolly look in his eyes.

"Professor? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm just fine, Miss Bungart," he gave her a smile then turned to a peach on a picture and began to tickle it. After a moment the picture swung open and the three walked in.

"What do you mean my cousins?" Legolas questioned.

The moment they entered, his question was answered, "Headmaster! Such an honor!"

Rhiannan blinked, "Dobby!"

The House-Elf looked to Rhiannan and tilted his head, "Miss knows Dobby? I do not know miss! Oh, please forgive me!"

"Dobby, it is perfectly all right," Dumbledore smiled. "Rhiannan here has been with us since yesterday. I believe her friends, Masters Took and Brandybuck, who visited you a while ago, are the reason your staff has been in such a fuss."

"Oh yes, the young masters! They knew a good deal of tricks to help us!" Dobby looked to Legolas who seemed quite put out, "You are like the other one! Cousin!" he suddenly pulled Legolas into a hug, more over Dobby hugged Legolas' legs while Legolas patted his head awkwardly.

Rhiannan jumped when a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and she turned, "Haldir!" she smiled before hugging him, "It feels like an eternity since I've seen you!"

Haldir smiled, "Come, Miss Winky over there," he pointed to the sulky female house-elf that was busy cleaning a pot, "has been kind enough to show me some amazing things about this school. I must show you."

Rhiannan smiled like a little girl, "One thing first."

"Wha's that?" he asked before suddenly having his lips pressed against hers. He instantly reacted and pulled her against him. "Now, I've missed that over the last few months, wouldn't you agree?"

Rhiannan giggled and slowly let herself touch the ground, "Now, sir elf, I believe you wished to show me something?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, right this way!"

* * *

"And I couldn't believe it, Danielle," Legolas whispered while they walked toward Hagrid's hut. "They're… They are little…THINGS! Is this what our race has come to become in your world?"

Danielle looked over at the Elf. He looked like he was about to jump off a cliff or eat a sour apple, "Now, Legolas, you must not fret about it so much. I'm sure there are other elves," she looked up ahead. "There might just be. Besides, Dobby is a _house_ elf. We have no proof there aren't wood elves and such."

"It's degrading!" Legolas whispered while they passed sixth years that were heading in the same direction. "My distant kin, slaving away?"

"You sound like Hermione," Danielle grumbled.

"Well it's true," a voice spoke from behind them, "it isn't right that these poor creatures are forced into _slavery_ for likes of wizards who all ready have access to magic. It just makes them lazier!"

"I completely agree, Miss Granger," Legolas nodded.

Danielle sighed.

"Would you care to join my group, S.P.E.W.: Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare?" Hermione offered. "I was going to call it Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status, but I realized it was too long to put on a badge. Interested?"

Danielle wanted to gag, "I'll pass."

"You are just like Harry and Ron," she muttered then looked to Legolas.

"I would be honored to be part of such a courageous venture, Hermione!" Legolas smiled.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Is he getting on your nerves now too?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Danielle smiled and jumped onto the man behind her. Both Legolas and Hermione froze when the two in front of them almost began a full fledge make-out session, "Who is he?" the girl asked while frowning.

"Boromir, Steward of Gondor," Legolas sighed. "Danielle's fiancé… Don't see each other for an entire day, you would think one of them died and came back to life," he cleared his throat and tapped Boromir on the shoulder. The Gondorian looked over at him, "Boromir, if you would be so kind as to release your fiancé, there is a class about to start."

"That is why I'm here," Boromir pointed out while he set Danielle on the ground, but kept her hand interlaced with his. "The Headmaster said that today you might need an extra hand."

"What does he mean?" Danielle asked.

Legolas just shrugged and made his way to Hagrid, "Legolas my boy!" the giant man called waving his hand. Aragorn was all ready with him, "Over here."

"Hagrid," Legolas bowed, he had helped Hagrid in the morning. "This is Boromir and Danielle."

Hagrid smiled, "Pleasure to meet ya both," he then turned to talk to the rest of the class. "All righ' then. Gather round, don' be shy!" They followed Hagrid to a small barn and then he turned to look at them, "Now, before we star' who here can name the four types o' winged horses?"

Danielle looked over at Hermione who had her hand in the air immediately, "The Abraxan, Aethonan, Granian, and Threstal."

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid smiled, "Now for the next few weeks you'll be learnin' about these four kinds of winged horses. Today, with the help of Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn," at their names a few of the girls gave a sigh making Danielle and the rest of the boys role their eyes, "you'll be meetin' a real Aethonan."

Hagrid nodded his head and he, Boromir, and Aragorn moved to the small barn. Legolas walked up to the front of the class and began to speak, "This breed of horse is more common in your area I'm told, but all of you must remain calm and keep a good distance from him unless called forth. Give us a few minutes and we'll continue."

"Danielle?" Hermione whispered moving toward her with Harry and Ron, "Ron tells me you two have all ready met. This is Harry Potter. Have you heard of him?"

Danielle looked over at the boy who lived, glanced up at the lighteningscar then gave him a slight smile, surpressing the girlish giggle she wanted to give, "I've heard a thing or two," she glanced over at Ron who had an impish grin on his face, "but nothing in particular. Lived a good part of my life in America, with the exception of the last six months," she gave them a smile. "Ron, are you all right?"

"I um…" his face became brighter by the minute, "I just… um… I'm gonna go talk to Neville…" then quickly disappeared.

"It's great to meet you," Harry smiled, "I've heard of you, and some of your friends. Hermione used to talk about this book of hers all the time. Except we always thought it was just fiction…"

"You and me both," Danielle smiled. "You and me both."

* * *

**Note**: Well, hey guys! I would have kept going, but then that would have kept me going tell tomorrow. Which would be bad as I've promised myself to try and get a chapter out a day, at least until golf starts? Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed with the happiness of liking what I'm doing. I understand that some of my old fans of the first one do not like this one so much, but beggars can't be choosers. Much ahead, soon…yes very soon… Anyway, I'm off, dinner, pizza, father daughter time (gags). Thanks!

**bunnychica9, Tsuki no Yasha,** **Aimme, lovenhope, SuPeRsiLiSaRaH** (dude! I have a friend name Sarah, except she's Sara without an H. I know what you mean with the…yeah that thing, peeves me too. THANKS), **ElvenRyder** (lol, finally someone said it!),** Lintered, DaydreamerMagby** (well remember, in their seventh year Ron and Hermione will be turning 18 close to the end of it. So I don't think it's a big deal, none of the books have ever had a quarrel over age after eleven), **Dimondflame, Katie, Storms in Heaven, Laer4572, Esset, Valinor's Twilight,** and **Cassiep.**

Thanks everyone! WUV YOU!

(pretends to write review twenty times across the screen)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danielle sat in silence and waited for her class to enter the room she was using. It was an empty room on the second floor, next to the girl's lavatory. Dumbledore had gone on to explain, during lunch, that her dueling class was more of a wand fighting mixed with a bit of sword play. He didn't say anything else so it was left up to Danielle to figure it out, "Maybe he has gone off his rocker, and nobody talks about his insane moment, naked time… that's just wrong… why did I let Rhiannan show me that?"

"Danielle?" the girl looked up to find the boy who lived walking toward her, "Are you the mysterious person teaching this class?"

Danielle nodded her head slowly, "I'm afraid so… Come on, take a seat, I'm doing some talking before we start anything physical."

Slowly the class piled in. Apparently each person, or group, of the fellowship had a class during this period. It was an elective for the sixth and seventh years, but also a secret way to get them ready for the battles to come against Voldermort. Aragorn and Boromir were doing basic defense with swords and weapons, Arwen was with Sam teaching healing with some help with Madam Pomphrey when she was available, Legolas and Haldir were teaching archery, Gimli basic hand to hand fighting (weird), and Danielle had no idea what Rhiannan and the hobbits were up to. In the end, Danielle wasn't sure how all of this was going to help, but she had trust Dumbledore.

Danielle stood and began to speak, "All right then. This everyone? Your Headmaster has asked me to teach you a dueling class, but has left no other instruction. So in the end this class will not be exactly what you expect. Who here has ever handled a sword properly?"

Ron lifted his hand slowly; his face and ears bright red, "My older brothers and I used to have dueling matches in the backyard. Mum never cared for it…"

Danielle nodded her head, "All right then, that's better then none. For the last six months I have been training with a sword, or fighting orcs with it. Professor Dumbledore thinks that adding this to wand dueling will help greatly. I know that by your sixth year all of you have done some wand dueling, either through school rivalry or for fun. I need each of you to pick a partner and we'll begin through the steps."

* * *

Rhiannan groaned while she walked toward the great hall with Frodo, Pippin, and Merry. They were soar. Rhiannan rubbed the back of her neck and plopped down next to Danielle.

"Hey!" Danielle smiled.

"I did not do it!" she suddenly snapped while falling out of her chair.

Danielle blinked, "Um okay… Where you four been?"

"Doing absolutely nothing with house-elves and centaurs!" she squeaked then proceeded to shove food into her mouth.

Danielle frowned then looked over at Ginny who had the same odd expression on her face, "Well… I've had my fill," Danielle spoke while standing slowly. "I'm just gonna head back… See you tomorrow… which is Friday…" she walked out of the great hall and made her way toward their rooms. Then she froze when she was about to turn a corner.

"The Dark Lord says that they are back, is it true?" a dark voice whispered.

"We have new…class mates and teachers…" a younger voice answered. "I've never seen the likes of them before."

"Then our ally has failed," the other whispered. "You know your job, do it soon, or He will not be happy."

Danielle frowned again. _What the heck is going on?_ She shook her head and peered around the corner just in time to see a bleached blond turn around another corner. Slowly, this time, she made her way toward the fellowship's rooms again. This castle was impossible to figure out. Then she spotted the Portrait of the Fat Lady, which meant her portrait was two over. When she began to make her way toward the portrait, the Fat Lady swung open right into her knocking her down, "oof!"

"Ooops, sorry about…that…" Ron appeared from behind the portrait and his face instantly became a bright red again. "D-Danielle? What are-are you doing here?"

Danielle slowly got up, "Don't worry, I'm fine, my ass and back will survive."

"Oh right," if possible the boy's face reddened even more, "Are you all right…you all ready answered that, can I do anything to help?"

Danielle shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Nothing huge or…aching… Just going to my room," she then turned, walked to her portrait, muttered the password, and walked in.

* * *

Rhiannan hummed while she finished her dinner and watched while a very red Ron Weasley walked to the table and sat down, "Hey Ginny," Rhiannan whispered, "what's up with your brother?"

Ginny glanced down at him, "I dunno…" she paused for a second then smiled. "But I think I know who will…or will be able to figure it out…"

"Pippin!" she heard Merry whine, "Give it back! I'm still hungry!"

"Pippin! Merry!" Rhiannan snapped looking down at the two, "Bad boys! Share!"

"Ms. Bungart," a silky, but evil, voice spoke from behind Rhiannan, "do you not have detention with me?"

Rhiannan spun around and looked up at Snape, "Dude, you really are tall, ever think abouttaking maybe a shrinking potion or something?"

"March!" he ordered pointing at the Great Hall doors.

Rhiannan sighed, got up, and made her way to the potions room. When she entered she found a very out of place boy scrubbing at a cauldron, "Mr. Long-Bottom," Snape spoke making the boy freeze and his face become truly pale, "you will show Ms. Bungart here how to properly clean cauldrons, and I will be back in half an hour. I expect you two to be done by then."

After the sleazy man left Rhiannan turned to the dark haired young man, "I'm Rhiannan."

"Neville…What you in here for?" he asked while he handed her a brush and some soap.

"I talked back before class started," she shrugged while she began to scrub at the cauldron. "You?"

"I was actually in Slughorn's class," he explained. "I made my cauldron melt and Slughorn gave me detention. Except he couldn't watch me so he gave me to P-Professor Snape."

"You afraid of him or something? Professor Snape I mean."

"No!" Neville snapped. Rhiannan gave him a look, "Well…yes actually… He's my worst fear…"

"That's a little odd," Rhiannan muttered while she continued to scrub, "you know, to be afraid of a teacher? A person should respect their teacher…but… to fear him? That's just odd…"

Neville nodded, "Yeah I suppose it is…"

Rhiannan looked around them then got a bright smile on her face. She pulled a bright purple piece of chalk magically from her pocket and walked over to Snape's wall. She wrote, _I, Professor Snape, am madly in love with Rhiannan, that is why I gave her detention for disagreeing with me… and I hate teddy bears…_ Rhiannan smiled then walked to his chair and wrote backwards on the chair: _kick me_. She quickly scrambled to her cauldron when the door flew open, "You two are done for the night! Get to bed!" then the professor stormed off.

"I can't believe you did that," Neville whispered while the two quickly made their way out of dungeons toward the Gryffindor tower, "I mean…that was bloody brilliant…"

Rhiannan smirked, "You, Mr. Long-Bottom, need to grow a better back bone."

"My grandma says the same thing…"

"I bet… Well night, thanks for the help!" Rhiannan turned and walked to her portrait and went in.

Rhiannan looked around the main room, "Where are Danielle and Boromir?"

"Probably off making a scene again," Legolas waved while he watched Aragorn's knight take out his bishop on the Wizard's Chest board.

Rhiannan fell onto the couch laughing, "They wouldn't do that! Boromir has more…honor then that!"

Legolas glanced over at her, in a very serious manner, "Oh yes, Boromir has too much honor to let Danielle jump onto him and just stick her tongue down his throat."

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT!"

"Are you okay?"

Legolas blinked, "Yeah…"

Then she fell over laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Note**: Well… It was kind of short…well actually for my standards really short… But anyway, next chapter will be out tomorrow and be much longer and funnier. Thanks!

**Laer4572**, **SappireLight**, **Valinor's Twilight**, **SuPeRsiLiSaRaH**, **Storms in Heaven** (that's a good question, but I certainly would hope so…except maybe Arwen… Not sure about her…), **lovenhope**, **Guinn Pern**, and **Katie**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Rhiannan?" Hermione whispered looking over at a very red Professor Snape up at the teacher table, "What did you do?"

"Why are you automatically blaming me?" Rhiannan asked. "Neville could have done something."

"Hardly."

Rhiannan shut her mouth and stared down at her breakfast. Her eyes snapped up when Danielle sat down in front of her. Everything about her best friend seemed a bit…unkempt, "Where have you been?"

Danielle looked up at Rhiannan, "I had some last minute stuff last night…to prepare for my dueling class this afternoon."

"I don't believe you!" she whispered when Boromir took a seat a few down from her, Merry and Pippin in-between him and Danielle, and he had a huge grin on his face. "And with the look on his face, I _really_ don't believe you!"

"Oh shove it," Danielle muttered before turning to her breakfast.

"Did you see Snape's hands?" Ron asked while he sat down next to Hermione and looked across at Harry who was next to Ginny.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"They're bright purple," the boy was smiling.

Danielle looked up at Rhiannan, "You didn't…did you?"

"The chalk won't come off for a day," Rhiannan shrugged before standing and heading out of the Great Hall, Sam was right behind her

"She's horrid!" Hermione whispered looking at Danielle.

Danielle paused for a moment and her face suddenly became very pale, "Danielle?" Harry asked. "Are you all right?"

Without answering the girl suddenly fled from the room and into the closest bathroom. Then she proceeded to hurl whatever it is she ate that morning.

* * *

Lunch came around and Rhiannan was confronted by a very worried looking Gandalf, "Have you seen Danielle?"

"Not since this morning," Rhiannan confessed with a raised eyebrow, "why?"

"She didn't show up for any of her classes this morning and everyone I have spoken to hasn't seen her," Gandalf sighed. "I just sent Ms. Weasley off to check the bathrooms."

"Why would Danielle stay in a bathroom all day?"

Gandalf gave her a half shrug, "I do not have a clue. I have to get going though."

Rhiannan nodded then whirled around when she heard a scream. It came from a shocked Lavender Brown who had two identical red headed boys standing in front of the girl. Rhiannan frowned and tilted her head, "Fred? George?" she heard Harry ask, "What are you two doing here?"

The twins turned around, and George answered, "Well, our little sister has asked us to come and…"

"…Professor Dumbledore has requested our presents…for some reason," Fred finished. "Anyway, we couldn't resist scaring Lavender over here; it's always so much fun!"

Rhiannan blinked then turned to the stairs when Ginny came running down, "Rhiannan!" she called, then stopped when she caught sight of her older brothers, "I'll be with you two in a minute. Rhiannan, Danielle's up in the Headmaster's office, she told me to come down and tell you that she's fine. Just an upset stomach this morning is all."

Rhiannan nodded her head and looked over at the twins. She shook her head then made her way outside. Her last lesson of the day apparently was a private lesson with Madam Hooch. She was going to try and teach the girl how to fly on a broom.

* * *

Danielle walked out of the Headmaster's office slowly. He promised to give her the rest of the day off, and let her students have the same when it came to her dueling class. On her way she was suddenly stopped by the twins, "Awe, yes, if it isn't Miss Danielle Davis, in the flesh," Fred smile wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

George, on the other side of her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder while he continued, "We've been looking _all_ over the castle for you."

"How do you two know me?" Danielle sighed while they began to lead her in the opposite direction from where she wanted to go, her room.

"Why through your history, madam," George smiled.

"Let me explain," Fred offered while they led her out of the castle onto the grounds. "You see Ron would listen intently to Hermione when she talked about this…_Lord of the Rings_… and in truth was very, very interested. So he got the books himself. When he learned your name, I suppose it put him into a state of shock."

Danielle bent down and freed herself from them, "Is there a point to this you two?"

"Well," George nodded his head a bit, "you see our dear little sister, Ginny, owled us and asked if we knew why poor Ron was acting so strangely around a new girl. You are his favorite character, Danielle. He has a painting of you, well an idea of what you would be like from some Muggle artist, on his bedroom wall at home."

"I must say," Fred continued while they continued on their way. Danielle was now following them, "the painting does not do you justice. We fear our brother may have…taken a liking to you…"

Danielle sighed, "I can't do anything about it, you know. I am engaged."

"Yes, we understand that," Fred nodded. "Actually in the book, you and your fiancé got married apparently. So that must mean you are returning to your world sooner or later. The books must have forgotten to mention you disappearing."

"Or time just didn't move," Danielle shrugged when they stopped in front of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Right," George nodded then walked her in, "anyway, we have come to sort of…warn you about our brother. If it is as we fear, and he has taken a liking to you, then sooner or later he may ask you…"

"…out," Fred sighed. "Do you know what he did the last time he asked a girl out?"

"He yelled it?" Danielle muttered.

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Sure," Fred mumbled. "George, care to explain to her the other reason we are here?"

George smiled, "Of course dear brother. Miss Danielle. We have been commanded by the great headmaster, to teach you about the game of Quidditch."

* * *

Rhiannan muttered curses under her breath while she awkwardly walked back into the castle. Her butt hurt, and her bodywas really sore, "Rhiannan!" she heard one of the hobbits call while running down the stairs to the entrance of the school, "Rhiannan!"

Rhiannan looked up to find Merry and Pippin running toward her, "Yeah?"

"Firenze says that Magorian wishes to speak with us!" Merry had a bright smile on his face.

"When?"

"When the full moon shows," Pippin confirmed. "Hagrid is coming with us, just in case it's a trap, and Magorian is allowing that. We are to meet Hagrid at curfew for the students and then he'll lead us to the meeting spot!"

Rhiannan sighed, "Well that's not for a while. Go get dinner and I'll see you guys later tonight and don't forget to tell Frodo!"

* * *

"FRED WEASLEY!" Danielle screamed while she held onto her broom for dear life. "GET ME DOWN!"

"If you would just relax Danielle," George sighed while hovering next to her on his broom, "this would be so much easier."

"YOU WAN'T ME TO RELAX?"

"Yeah…that's the basic idea…"

"OH I'LL RELAX! I'LL RELAX ONCE YOU'RE DEAD FROM TALKING ME INTO DOING THIS!" she screamed pulling her wand out.

George instantly sped away, "Not if you can't catch me!"

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" she screeched once again, forgetting her fear of heights and zooming after the red headed twin.

George glanced back with a smirk that instantly dropped when he noticed she was gaining on him, "FRED!" he called diving down toward the ground, thinking she might not follow, when, she did, "FRED! HELP ME!"

Danielle suddenly stopped flying after him and realized she was now hovering a few feet above the ground, unlike before when shewas sixty feet in the air, "Hey, this isn't all that bad."

Fred smirked, "And you were going to kill my other half, that's horrible Danielle, really."

Danielle looked over at Fred, "I never said I wasn't going to kill him," Danielle told him in a matter-of-fact voice, "I just simply gave up the chase for the time being. Perhaps death will be his ally when I am through with him."

"You are creepy," Fred sighed. "Come on. We need to head back to the castle, its dinner time and its getting dark."

"Come on you pansy!" Danielle called up looking at George, who was hovering above them in a fearful manner, "Don't you want to go and bug your brother and Hermione?"

* * *

The three entered the great hall and were instantly surrounded by the chatter of students. Fred and George were off to chat with other students and Danielle made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat between Rhiannan, who was eating in a hurry, and Boromir.

"Where've you been all day?" Boromir asked after kissing her on the forehead, "You've had me worried."

Danielle looked over at him, "I'll talk to you about it later, in private."

Without a word, Rhiannan got up, her plate completely empty, and left. Merry, Frodo,and Pippin soon followed.

Danielle shifted her food around on her plate, but wasn't really eating. At the moment the thought of food wanted to make her run tothe bathroom all over again. She grumbled and stood to make her way to their rooms again. Hermione made her way to the girl, "Do you need anything?"

The young woman paused, "What do you mean?"

Hermione casually led Danielle out of the Great Hall and turned to her, "Professor Dumbledore informed me of...well…he thought it would be nice to have…someone around who knew…to help and all…"

"Oh…" Danielle nodded. "Sure… If you wouldn't mind accompanying me to my room…"

* * *

Rhiannan, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo made their way quickly to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid opened the door for them when they knocked and ushered them in, "Yur sure ya wanna do this?" Hagrid asked.

All four nodded their heads, Rhiannan answered, "They have promised us safe passage through the Forbidden forest, with you as well."

"Ya do know wha' happen las' year, don' yuh?"

Rhiannan nodded her head, remembering what Danielle had mentioned about the centaurs, "Yep, but hopefully this will change their feelings, at least for the time being. We had better get going."

Hagrid nodded and they made their way, silently, into the forest. All four of them stayed close to Hagrid while they moved. It seemed thirty minutes passed until they came upon a clearing lighted by the full moon above them.

"This place is nothing like Lothlorien," Merry whispered. "It reminds me of Fangorn Forest…but darker…"

"You came," a deep, almost majestic, male voice spoke. A centaur stepped into the moon light, his hair black, and his face menacing, "I was thinking that perhaps you were having second thoughts."

Frodo was the one who spoke, "My people have never done a thing to offend yours, and I would hope that you would honor that, Bane, along with your leader Magorian."

Bane nodded his head in understanding and stood aside for his leader. Magorian had a wise look in his eyes and he had silver hair to prove he was the eldest of those who were there, "You have a reason to be here then."

Rhiannan nodded her head and spoke, "We understand your distrust in humans, there are many who do not trust their own kind, but I have come to ask thatwe put aside our differences. There is a great war brewing in the wizarding world, and Dumbledore has asked that we ask for your allegiance."

Magorian walked closer and leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Rhiannan, "You are not completely human; why do you align with them?"

"Many of those I know are good," Rhiannan explained forcing herself not to shake, scream, or run, which is what she _really_ wanted to do. "We are not asking for you to fight for us in the battle, but that you will not betray us and fight for the likes of Voldemort."

At the name all the centaurs around them flinched and some stomped on the ground a little uneasily, "What of you Halflings? Why do you join with this… Order of the Phoenix?"

Pippin, Merry, and Frodo glanced at one another then Merry answered, "They're our friends. We've all ready defeated one evil, in our home, with the help of Rhiannan and Danielle, and we feel we owe it to them to…help rid this world of a different evil that threatens to ruin it."

Magorian looked over at his comrades then at the five in front of him, Hagrid had kept quiet the entire time, "We will think on the request. Until we contact you again do not allow any of the students to enter."

Rhiannan watched while the centaurs disappeared into the darkness of the woods then looked at the hobbits and Hagrid, "Well I'd say that went over well."

"A' least they didn' kill us," Hagrid nodded.

"I completely agree-gree!"

* * *

**Note**: hmmm…yeah… That'll about do it. Been super busy this weekend. Anyway, this is my update for today. I'll hopefully have one out for tomorrow if I have time, it'll be out pretty late though so… Thanks to all my **_fabulous_** reviewers!

**SuPeRsiLiSaRaH** (don't worry, Ron's love life will get back on track), **Laer4572**, **Guinn Pern**, **Katie**, **lovenhope**, **Tsuki no Yasha**, **Valinor's Twilight**, **ElvenPwner** (it's great to have you back!), **Opera-Gypsy**, and **ElvenRyder**.

and you know, the reviewing thing. Oh yes, I've had a few suggestion on Legolas. Should he be gay? Or get together with one of the students? Or perhaps just stay the way he is, while occasionally straying out of character for my amusement? You guys can help decide, and I'll most likely do what is more popular!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rhiannan was never one to worry…well she was but not too much to the point of going overboard… Okay, scratch that, she does go overboard, and right now Boromir had her worried. All morning, it was now Saturday, no school, no Hogsmead trip, just the worry of watching Boromir pace back and forth in their common/living room type space. He would sit for a moment, have that broody but thinking look, then get up and pace again. Finally Rhiannan snapped, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Boromir looked at his fiancé's best friend, "Well… Danielle and I had a long talk last night… and…we've decided to get married in two weeks…"

Rhiannan blinked, "What? Don't you want to have your brother there to be your best man?"

"That would be nice," Boromir muttered while sitting again, "but I…we don't have that option now do we?"

"Wait, what?"

Boromir's face suddenly became very red and he looked around to make sure a certain Ranger wasn't around to hear. He took a seat next to Rhiannan and spoke in a very hushed tone, "Ever since we got here I've been…having…urges…ones that I've never had before, not in public at least…I think it's this world's atmosphere but…Danielle well she's…mupreblegnamumntble…"

"Pardon?"

Boromir took in a deep breath, "She's…_pregnant_…"

"WHAT!" Rhiannan stood up suddenly. "BUT! I didn't think the signs would show up so soon!"

"The Headmaster says it's got something to do with her Dúnedain blood and the magic in her blood as well…" Boromir sighed.

"You are happy aren't you?"

His eyes quickly shifted to look at her, "Of course, I was over joyed, I just wish we had all ready been married is all…"

"You were all ready engaged," Rhiannan pointed out. "On earth, out of marriage pregnancies are very normal."

"Really? Oh…"

"Just be happy we still aren't in Middle-earth, Aragorn would kill you," she told him.

Boromir gulped, "If he finds out before the wedding, I will be dead, and Danielle will be a widow before she's married… Why is it you never read these…_Harry Potter_ books?"

Rhiannan glared down at the ground, "Well…mom was super religious and thought that _Harry Potter_ and all things related were evil. Thanks to Danielle I got to watch the first four movies but… I haven't had the chance to read any of the books…"

"Your mother thought I child's book was…evil but she let you read about my people?"

"Yeah…pretty much…"

* * *

Hermione tilted her head to the side while she watched Legolas dance in front of Hagrid's hut. His mouth was moving, but she and Danielle weren't quite close enough to hear what he was saying…or singing… Hermione attempted to look back down at the wedding gown magazine that she and Danielle were looking through but she had to look back up, "What is he doing?"

"I taught him a new song this morning," Danielle shrugged before glancing up and trying not to laugh at the stupidity of it all.

"What song?"

"I'm too sexy," Danielle muttered.

Hermione raised an eye brow, "Wha' song is that?"

"It's a one hit wonder, you know, _I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy that hurts, so sexy…_" Danielle gave her a lame smile. "Well something like that. I know the tune…and the basic words… and I felt that the poor deprived elf disserved to know. He took to it better then I thought."

"That's what he's singing and dancing to?"

Danielle nodded her head slowly, "Yep, that's what he's singing and dancing to."

"Sad, but he's been a great help on the S.P.E.W. movement, you should really join Danielle," Hermione smiled.

Danielle rolled her eyes and flipped the page in the magazine, "The only reason girls are joining, and some boys, is because he is hot. Well…sort of…anyway you know it's true."

"I'll take whatever support I can get."

"I would rather have real support then your basic…fake support just to spend time with a guy," Danielle muttered while eyeing an elegant white wedding gown. She had decided to wear white as not to give suspicion to Aragorn. She didn't want him to kill Boromir.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the sky, "So, what are you going to do after you two are married?"

"Tell Aragorn I'm pregnant with his first nice of nephew. Dumbledore is having a separate little house set up for me and Boromir," Danielle told her. "Anyway, where are Harry and Ron? I thought you guys would always stick together."

"Nope, Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with Harry and Ron is off flirting with Lavender Brown," Hermione glared at the book for a moment at the thought. Danielle decided to not push it and the two continued to ignore the dancing Legolas and look at the magazine.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fine. Danielle was back to her classes, and her afternoon teaching. The next Friday came and she was watching her students battled one another with plastic swords, "And time!" she called standing from her seat. "I need everyone to take their seats," she waited while they shifted around and then she continued. "I'm very proud of the work I've seen accomplished here in the last week. You all are coming along. Now, next week we'll be working this dueling into wands and soon you'll see why I did it. Your assignment is on the board, I need you to look up a spell, and write a foot about it," the class gave a groan. "Most of this paper can be an opinion paper. Once you have found the spell, and figured out what it is, you can tell me about it and what you would want to occur if the spell was cast on you. Class dismissed."

While Danielle began to gather up her things a large dark shadow began to loom over her and she looked up to find Snape, "Professor Snape," she muttered while turning and erasing the board, "what a pleasant, surprise…can I help you?"

"I was curious as to why you would allow your students to learn such a ridiculous but dangerous spell," he spoke while watching her carefully.

"If one has the proper training the spell can't be dangerous," Danielle pointed out while picking up her books.

"Yes but these students haven't _had_ the proper training," he sneered.

"I believe they have, if you'll excuse me I—!"

Snape grabbed her elbow and made her face him, "It would be a shame if that spell made your future child have odd side affects," he gave her a nasty smile. "It would also be a shame if the child did not live."

"Please remove your hand, professor," she glared, "or I will report this to the Headmaster."

Snape chuckled and released her elbow instantly, "Of course," then turned and swept creepily out of the room.

Danielle glared at his back and waited a few more minutes to assure herself that he was, in fact, gone. Feeling slightly put out she made her way toward the rooms she shared with fellowship, "I can't believe I was actually rooting for him, stupid little nitwit. He's a complete ass. I would kill him if I could…"

While she walked she paused for a moment at the sound of a spell being muttered. The books in her hands suddenly disappeared and machine used for spinning string appeared before her. Danielle looked down at her body to find herself in an elegant blue medieval dress. As if she wasn't in control of her own body she walked toward the mechanism and reached out for the sharp point next to the wheel. Her brain was screaming for her to stop but her body wasn't listening. A shark pain reached her fingers and darkness completely consumed her vision.

* * *

Rhiannan sat next to Boromir and stared at her food. Suddenly, Boromir sucked in a sharp breath, "Boromir?" Rhiannan asked looking at the Gondorian.

"Something's wrong," he spoke while quickly getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Rhiannan looked over at Haldir and they both stood and chased after Boromir. After a moment the rest of the fellowship followed them out. While they marched after Boromir they all paused when Boromir did. He seemed stumped. Rhiannan moved toward him and found herself glued to her spot when she was next to him. She could move backwards, but she wasn't able to move forwards, "Boromir, what did you do?" He did answer, he just continued to stare, "Boromir?"

"Good…" a voice hissed near by, "You all are here. I was worried your little Danielle would have to endure this on her own."

Rhiannan's eyes widened when a man in black chain mail pants and shirt stood before them. Black hair reached his shoulders and piercing black eyes, "Who are you?"

A small smile formed across his pale face, "Do you not know?" his eyes looked toward Gandalf, who had gone rather pale, "Gandalf does. Would you care to share my identity?"

Gandalf stared at the man, "This is Morgoth. He was banished from our world into a void."

Rhiannan looked back at Gandalf then at the one he called Morgoth, "Where is Danielle?"

Morgoth smirked, "Well, I suppose its up to you to find her now isn't it?"

"What?" Rhiannan asked. "What do you mean find? What have you done with her!"

Morgoth was suddenly just an inch from Rhiannan with in the blink of an eye, "Right where you left six months ago," he whispered into her ear. "Hurry, though, the longer you leave her asleep, the harder it will be to wake her up…"

Rhiannan jerked back and the menacing man was gone. Quickly she turned and ran to Dumbledore's office. Gandalf, Haldir, Aragorn, and Boromir were quickly on her heels.

Merry looked over at Pippin when he spoke, "So does this mean we get to go see where Rhiannan lives?"

"I suppose so," Merry sighed.

Pippin glared at her feet, "Well that's just rude. I was beginning to like this place!"

* * *

Rhiannan sat and watched while the two wizards spoke quietly. Haldir had a comforting arm around her waist and Boromir looked lost. He was fiddling with the ring on his left ring finger nervously. Finally Gandalf and Dumbledore turned to the others, "According to Dumbledore we are to fly out tomorrow."

"As in broom fly?" Rhiannan asked nervously.

"Of course not silly," Dumbledore smiled, "you will fly out on a Muggle airplane. I will properly dress all of those who are going tonight and then you shall leave out tomorrow."

Haldir leaned down and whispered in Rhiannan's ear, "What is a…airplane?"

* * *

**Note**: Sorry about getting this out so much later then I usually would. Been busy, relatives are coming to visit and all. I think I might actually be coming up with a plot! YAY! Anyway, tell me what you think of this, and I'll get back to you ASAP!

**SuPeRsiLiSaRaH, ElvenPwner, Lintered, Laer4572, Opera-Gypsy, lovenhope, Valinor's Twilight, dimondflame, Guinn Pern, Storms in Heaven, BlackRosePoison-Orchid**, and **LadyoftheDrow.**

THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Most of the morning, Rhiannan had to convince the others to leave their weapons behind. Dumbledore had promised to floo them to Danielle's home as soon as he could. Frodo, Sam, and Arwen were staying behind. Dumbledore still had some use of them while the others would leave with Rhiannan. The classes that they taught were to be cancelled until they returned.

It had taken them forever to get through security, even with being there so early. First, Rhiannan had to stand and explain what was going on, ten times, and then she had to tell the people at security that they had never, in their lives, flown and had no idea what they were doing. The only problem they had, had been with Pippin, who was insistent on touching…everything…

After buying Pippin a stuff toy that he just couldn't live with out, it was like taking care of a child, the nine of them finally made it onto the plane. _Now comes the fun part_, Rhiannan thought to herself while going around to each of the fellowship and showing them how to put on their seat belts. They were on one of those huge airline jets that go over seas. Rhiannan was sitting in between Haldir and Boromir. Merry was on one side of them sitting with Aragorn, and Pippin was on the other side of them sitting with Gandalf. Behind Aragorn and Merry sat Legolas and Gimli. More people got on the plane, shooting all nine of them odd looks but moving on to their seats all the same.

Haldir leaned over, "So, this metal…tube with wings is going to fly us over a sea, we'll get off and then fly in a smaller metal tube?"

Rhiannan shrugged her shoulders, "That's the basic idea. Anyway, it's easier to get hit by lightening then to die in one of these…or that's what I've heard at least…"

Haldir blinked and stared at her, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Rhiannan looked over at Haldir and smiled, "Hey, if all else fails, we'll just have to make someone carry the hobbits so they don't drown."

* * *

Finally, after a long fourteen hour flight and many pain killers later, they were in Denver, Colorado waiting for their next flight. Rhiannan was just happy it was over. Pippin, no surprise, had started screaming that the Nazgul were coming when they were lifting off the ground. During that period Rhiannan had slipped sleeping pills into the hobbit's water. The screaming ceased after a little bit. 

"Rhiannan?" Haldir spoke up breaking her from her train of thought.

"Hm?"

"Where are Legolas and Gimli?"

Rhiannan looked over at Haldir slowly, "What do you mean, where are they?"

"They've been gone for the last hour."

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Rhiannan glanced around to see if anyone else was missing, one other person was, Gandalf. "Oh this is just GREAT!" she huffed while marching off. She suddenly whirled around and glared at Haldir, "Keep the rest of them HERE! Or I will rid you of the reason you are called a HE-Elf," then turned and proceeded to hurry off to find the other three.

Haldir glanced over at Aragorn, "Right then… You heard the woman, better stay here…"

* * *

Rhiannan glared while she walked. They were off to save Danielle and of all things the three of them decided to wonder off. Then she heard the deep chuckle of a dwarf, "You may think you can beat me on the field but at these moving pictures! NEVER!" 

Rhiannan looked around the corner and saw the two standing at one of the front machines of an arcade. They were playing Lord of the Rings, go figure, but were one another instead of themselves. Rhiannan wasn't sure how they learned to use the games but for a moment it made her forget how angry she was with them.

"You wish Dwarf! Even I'm better at being you then you are!" Legolas jeered while pushing the buttons like mad. Suddenly Legolas did a little happy dance, "And the Elf wins again!"

"You two are so DEAD!" Rhiannan yelled when she suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Lass!" Gimli smiled. "Why didn't yuh tell me they made games about us?"

Rhiannan put her hands on her hips and glared, "Why did you leave the group?"

Legolas gulped, "Well…you see…" he glanced over at his companion then at Rhiannan, "Gimli heard his voice…and then mine…and then everyone else's and… we asked a boy to explain these moving paintings to us and we used the bit of money you gave us…it's his fault!"

Rhiannan rolled her eyes when Gimli suddenly became all defensive, "Is not! You were the one who said: _I bet you can't beat me as me Gimli_! And then I said: _Oh yeah? Prove it!_ And then…ya did…"

"Whatever!" Rhiannan spate, "I don't care! Go join the others, Gate D12; I have to go find a senile wizard!"

* * *

To Rhiannan's misfortune she found Gandalf watching an amateur magician and attempting to give him hints. Of course every time he did the magician would look at him oddly and ask him to re-join the crowd. Rhiannan walked up next to the wizard when he again attempted to give the magician help and touched his elbow, "Come along Grandpa," she spoke in a cheesy, but kind voice, "you forgot to take your medicine again, didn't you?" 

Gandalf stared at Rhiannan like she had grown three heads (hee, hee, just like fluffy! That makes me wanna cry…). Finally he spoke, "Rhiannan, my name is Gandalf, not Grandpa, remember? When do I take medicine?"

Rhiannan sighed; they were now heading toward the gate with fifteen minutes left tell their flight left, "Gandalf, why did you leave the group?"

"I had to show the young man how to properly cut a person's head off without harming them, he was doing it all wrong, using mirrors and such," Gandalf explained. "He could hurt one of them if he isn't careful."

"Gandalf, they aren't wizards. No one in this airport, other then you, is a wizard, so keep it down," she pointed out. "I'm just happy we have you in muggle…regular clothes. Now come on, or we're going to miss our flight and I'll kill you, Legolas, and Gimli if we do."

* * *

They sat on their last plane into Montana. Being that it was an odd time of the year; the fellowship was the only passengers. Rhiannan gave a sigh and looked over at the wizard that sat next to her, "So who is Morgoth?" 

Gandalf looked down at the young woman, "He was Sauron's mentor."

"What?"

The wizard looked tired and uneasy at speaking of the man, "Unlike Sauron, he did not believe in enslaving the world, he wanted to destroy it. He was a man that never cared for life. He was originally known as Melkor - a Power who desired dominion over the entire world. Then he became Morgoth the dark enemy and Sauron was his greatest minion. It is a long story, but in the end during the War of Wrath, Morgoth was captured and banished into the void. Its possible he has been in this world for centuries, or he appeared when we did."

"He was the master of Sauron?" Rhiannan asked, more to herself.

"Yes."

Rhiannan looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Gandalf, that was a rhetorical question."

"Oh…"

* * *

They finally landed in the Missoula airport and the fellowship waited while Rhiannan stood at a payphone for nearly thirty minutes. Boromir was pacing back and forth. He needed to know where Danielle was, his soul cried out for it. Then he suddenly paused at the sight of three women walking toward him. One was in pink, one was in blue, and the other was in green. They were older then he, probably in their sixties and each held a very fine point wand. 

"Lord Boromir?" the one in blue asked.

Boromir nodded his head slowly, "That would be me…"

Rhiannan turned from the bag terminal slowly and her jaw dropped. She suddenly ran over and stood next to Boromir with her jaw still dropped, "Oh-My-GOD!" she squealed.

"Do you know these women, Rhiannan?" Boromir asked looking over at the squealing teen.

"Of course I do!" she was doing a weird happy dance. "They are Princess Aurora's Fair Godmothers: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather!"

The three women blinked and raised an eye brow, "You know of us?" the pink one whispered while taking a step forward. "How?"

Rhiannan smiled, "I loved _Sleeping Beauty_!" she confessed. "and I used to watch it _all_ the time! Wait," Rhiannan slowly got back into character, "what are you doing here? You aren't even supposed to be real…"

Fauna sighed, "We are here to attempt to protect a princess that has been put to sleep, the same as Aurora had been so long ago… This young man, Lord Boromir," she gestured toward the Gondorian, "is the only man that exists that can do it."

Rhiannan frowned, "Is it Danielle?"

"I'm afraid we do not know the girl's name," Merryweather told them. "The only thing we can tell you is that she is older then Aurora was."

"Morgoth put Danielle into a fairy tale?" Rhiannan asked while looking toward Gandalf. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Yes, Morgoth!" Flora spoke, "He is Maleficent's brother!"

"WHAT!" Rhiannan's eyes widened. "Oh god this is so screwed up…"

* * *

Danielle's eyes fluttered open slowly and she found herself lying in the middle of a gothic ballroom. Slowly, she stood up and held her hand to her head. Her hair fell in front of her face and she jumped, "Oh my god! My hair is blond!" she grimaced at the thought then looked down at the blue dress she had been in before she had touched that machine. 

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, "You know your asleep, Danielle," she told herself. "Wake up; you have to wake up…"

"That won't do you any good, Princess," a voice spoke. It was male and it echoed all around her in the ball room.

Danielle's eyes snapped open and before her stood Morgoth. It didn't quite make sense, how Danielle knew his name, but she knew she was asleep. It wasn't even ten seconds before she found herself waltzing around the ballroom with him, "What do you want with me?"

"Well, what does any man want?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm engaged sir."

Morgoth had a very serious look on his face, "Yes, to a weak man it seems."

"What do you mean?" she asked him while keeping the same glare.

"A small ring even tempted him," Morgoth explained while he spun her out and spun her back in. "Now he doesn't even have the guts to tell Aragorn that you are pregnant."

"Aragorn doesn't need to know tell after the wedding," Danielle insisted.

Morgoth smirked, "Don't you think your brother would be happy? You two are getting married anyway. It's not like he knocked you up without a promise for a good future. I thought King Elessar would want your happiness more then anything."

She continued to glare while her body seemed to dance around the dark ballroom involuntarily, "You talk as if you care," she told him coldly.

"Oh, but my dear Princess Arphendess," he spoke with an evil smirk, "I do care. If the King's little sister is not happy then what shall be done of it?"

"From what I remember you do not care for life," she whispered.

Morgoth tilted his head, "From what you remember, my lady? Have you been speaking with my sister?"

"What?"

"My sister, Maleficent; dark woman, known for putting maiden's to sleep, or killing them," he explained while the tempo changed and he was known salsa dancing with her. "That is how I got you to sleep. I begged my sister to allow me to do it without the spell, but she said it would only work with the spell for her not to be detected."

"What spell?"

"Why, my lady, the spell you told your students to learn," he gave a malicious smile, "and thanks to your mistake poor Dumbledore will meet his fate. For a moment there I was truly worried that you might actually ruin my plans."

Danielle finally grabbed control of herself and quickly pulled away from his grasp, "Plans?"

"To escape that hellish void," he answered simply pulling her up against him again. Danielle beat against his chest and he suddenly put a hand over her stomach, "Careful now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious child do you?"

Danielle sucked in a breath, "You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

* * *

**Note**: EEP! Sorry it took so long to get out… I've been oober busy. Anyway, I know Rhiannan seems a little out of character right now when it comes to Haldir, I don't particularly like how she is acting toward him, but this is how it has to be for this chapter. It'll change next chapter, I promise. Kissing, and making up and all that jazz.

Thanks everyone! **ElvenPwner, Valinor's Twilight, SuPeRsiLiSaRaH, lovenhope, Zerikanacanary, Guinn Pern, Laer4572, Dimondflame, Aimme**, and **ColdPlayGirl.**

THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, now what do we do?" Aragorn asked while they sat in Danielle's living room. Rhiannan didn't know how, but no one was home. The house looked exactly the same as the girl's had left it, but no one was home. It had Rhiannan confused, but it also made things a little easier.

Merryweather was the one left with them, the other two fairy godmothers had to leave to take care of some things, "We must find the princess," she explained, "but that requires a spell that will not prove to be exactly…good…"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

Merryweather sighed, "This spell, it sends each of you to a different…fairy tale per say… Boromir will be sent to his fairy tale with the Princess, and…those who are connected to you that you have left behind will be pulled into these fairy tales as well…"

Rhiannan swallowed hard, "But we'll all be okay, though, right?"

"The moment Boromir has achieved the proper ending yes…" the fairy godmother tried to force a smile, "but if he does not achieve the correct one…then… Its how all fairy tales are meant to be. If one goes wrong, the rest will as well."

"Explains why there are two different versions of every fairy tale," Rhiannan muttered taking a seat.

Boromir was sitting in a corner thinking about all that had been said, and Aragorn was doing the same in another corner, "We'll all be good guys right?" Pippin asked.

Merryweather shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not dear. Your character will be placed with what best fits you… I can't exactly explain it, but if you wish to save this young woman…then you must all agree to do it… The moment the tales are over you will be sent to where you came from."

"We'll be sent back to Middle-earth?" Aragorn asked.

Merryweather nodded her head, "Yes, I am afraid so. It has its upsides, but also its down sides. You will not be able to change the fate of some in this world, but you will destroy a great evil here and return home."

Aragorn looked up at the others, "I want my sister back, safe. The Fellowship is yet to completely depart; we have one more mission I think."

Gandalf looked up at the king then glanced around at the others, "I agree with Aragorn, we must return some time soon anyway. Gondor will not do well without some type of leader. All those that agree, say aye."

A voice of unison was heard, "Aye!"

* * *

Danielle quickly pulled away from the man and stared at him, "What do you want from me?" she asked. "I have nothing to give…"

"You were never meant to return to Earth," he glared, but then it was quickly replaced with a sneer, "Your poor future husband… No heir? That would be terrible…"

"What?"

"You see," Morgoth sat down in a bronze throne that instantly appeared behind him, "if you remain too much longer here, that child that you bare will not survive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you all ready know your asleep," he nodded, "that causes the problem of proper nutrition. Your child is also of Middle-earth. You were born there, Boromir was born there, and so must your child be born there. He or she will die other wise."

Danielle held her hand over her stomach protectively, "How can you be such a monster?"

Morgoth smiled evilly, "How? It's very simple dear girl. I am looking out for me, no one else. I have no one else to worry about. This world, once I have your friends in my grasp, will be mine. Do not worry dear girl, for if you never wake up, you'll never know when you die."

* * *

Rhiannan blinked. She turned a full circle then blinked again, "Okay…this is weird…" she muttered while glancing around. "What the hell of a fairy tale am I in?"

She was just outside a small village. It was old fashioned and she was standing outside of a farm house staring down at the small village. She glanced down at her outfit and found she was in a jumper like dress. It was blue and underneath was a white blouse, "This seems really familiar…why?"

She jerked her head when the sound of a whistle coming from no where sounded, "Oh crap…"

* * *

Haldir was in a completely different situation. He felt…huge… Not fat huge, but body mass lots of muscle and fur huge. He lifted a hand and let out a scream at the sight. His supposed 'hand' was covered in fur and a massive claw. His scream didn't even sound like him, it was more of a deep massive roar then a scream. Haldir calmly, like the former elf that he was, looked around for a mirror. He was yet to actually find one. As he explored his new found area, he found that he was in fact in a giant castle and he was just in one wing of that castle. To his luck outside of the wing that he was in was a mirror. He stopped in his tracks and stared at himself, "This is a fairy tale of earth?" he gasped feeling the now long snout upon his face and the horns on his head. "What is wrong with these people!"

* * *

Boromir stared at Gandalf who was pacing back and forth. Gandalf looked like himself, except he was in medieval and very kingly clothes, "So…" Boromir spoke wishing for the first time since he had started his journey that Rhiannan was there, "what do we do?"

"Well…" Gandalf looked stumped. He quickly took a seat in his throne and stared down at the ground in thought. "I don't think I know…"

Boromir blinked, "Say that again?"

"I don't know…"

"We are in so much trouble…" Boromir muttered before burying his hands into his face.

* * *

"Look at me!" a voice squeaked forcing Haldir to stop staring at his new found form. Down at his feet sat a cup. Not any ordinary cup, but one with a face that looked like Pippin. Behind that cup followed two other cups. Each with a face of a hobbit, Merry and Sam, "I'm a cup!"

"Would you three hold still!" a clock yelled while hobbling after them. The clock looked oddly like Frodo.

"Haldir?" Merry spoke up, "Is that you?"

"You look ugly," Pippin added.

Haldir let a growl escape his throat and all three cups huddled together and started to shake.

"Would someone please care to explain why I am a tea kettle?" Arwen asked while hopping over. "I was in the middle of teaching how to use King's Foil to stop one from becoming a ring wraith and then I was inside a cupboard. I thought I had died."

Haldir blinked, "This world has some very _strange_ fairy tales," he muttered before walking off while the mass of animate objects began to talk to one another.

* * *

"I think you should go seek out Danielle," Gandalf finally spoke, an hour later in the middle of a small dinner.

Boromir looked up at the wizard, "I believe I've figured that one out… where do I go?"

"To Morgoth's castle of course!" Gandalf spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Boromir rolled his eyes, "And where is that?"

Gandalf got up from his chair, drumstick in hand, and walked toward the nearest window, "Well, where all the black and dark green clouds are. Only seems like a few hours travel. You'll leave after dinner."

"You're crazy you know that."

"Funny my dear boy, funny."

* * *

Rhiannan had soon found out what fairy tale she was in the moment an old man, that looked creepily like Elrond, appeared saying something about a beast then passing out. She was just slightly stumped, but not as much as she had been before. She then had found herself at the steps of a giant castle. That was after Legolas came to propose to her. Things just kept getting better and better, "Danielle," she muttered to herself, "if we survive this you better make those little cookies that I love so much or you are _so_ dead."

* * *

Boromir looked up at the castle that he had been riding toward for the last hour or so and raised an eye brow, "So this is where…Danielle is then?"

"Yep!" a voice chirped making Boromir jump and look to find Frodo. Except Frodo was glowing bright blue and had little wings on his back. Boromir had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the hobbit, "She's been sleeping, shhh…"

"Frodo," Boromir poked the creature in the stomach, "what happened to you?"

"Are I not asleep?"

"No…" Boromir stared at him then quickly changed his answer, "I mean, no of course you're dreaming! Not just sleeping but dreaming too!"

"RIGHT!" Frodo smiled happily, "Now we're off to rescue Danielle! The lady in the bright green said if we save her we get to go home! I'm so excited!"

"Frodo, this isn't like you…"

"What do you know!" Frodo snapped, "you're only a figment of my imagination!"

Boromir swallowed, hard, then followed after the flying hobbit, "This is just getting stranger and stranger…"

* * *

Danielle glared into the mirror that Morgoth had given her. Instead of her reflection they were watching Boromir while he cut through the thorns surrounding the palace she was supposedly asleep in. Morgoth had left her alone for the time being and now she was just staring at the face of the man she loved. There was also the flying hobbit, but it had lost its amusement thirty minutes ago. Sighing she turned the mirror over and there was a picture of Rhiannan talking to Arwen who was a tea pot. She couldn't help it. She just started laughing, "They are so going to kill me when this is all over..."

* * *

**Note**: hey guys, sorry about such a very long wait. It's been…weird…and super busy here. Senior year and all. Rhiannan and I haven't had much time to really talk. Anyway, this may not be as great as some, but it's got it's funny points. THANKS!

**Laer4572, SuPeRsiLiSaRaH, Aimme, ElvenPwner, Valinor's Twilight, lovenhope, Zerikanacanary, Guinn Pern, ColdPlayGirl, Dimondflame, animebishieluver, AngelofMusik22**, and **Samara13**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Aragorn!" the clock version of Frodo whined, "stop it! You might burn me!"

Aragorn was basically three candle sticks in a golden candle bra. Arwen of course was happy to see him but instantly started pelting him with questions on what was going on. Now he was bored, so he took to burning Frodo because Frodo just wasn't acting normal. Then again no one was acting normal. Do you remember why? Well give you a hint, Haldir is a Beast, Rhiannan is a girl named Bell, Merry, Pippin, and Sam are tea cups, Arwen is a tea kettle, Frodo is a bright fairy _and_ a clock. He somehow managed to split into two different people. Legolas is Gaston, Gimli is Lafool (haven't actually run into him yet but that's who he is). Last but not least Danielle is still asleep and Boromir is still trying to save her.

On ward and forward (you got it all now?).

"Stop it!" Rhiannan demanded while she pulled the two animate objects apart, "Stop fighting! We have to make this story work out or Boromir might screw everything up!"

Both Frodo and Aragorn paused, "What?"

"One fairy tale is ruined, the REST of them get ruined! Doi!" She told them like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Rhiannan," a gruff voice behind her spoke. She jumped and twirled to find a blond beast with the same eyes she knew to be Haldir's, "Just relax. Boromir loves her, and nothing will stop him from reaching her. She is carrying his only heir at the moment."

"But we have to get this fairy tale right to make it easier for Boromir!"

"You are the only one who knows these fairy tales," Aragorn pointed out.

Rhiannan nodded her head, "Right! That means…" she paused. "That means I…Bell…have to tell you…the Beast…that I love you…and mean it at the same time….ah crap…" then she turned and marched away.

"And you were shut down," Frodo mocked.

Haldir looked down at the clock, "Frodo, what does that mean?"

The hobbit-clock paused, "Ummm… Saw it on Tv?"

"What is…tv?"

"I do not know!"

* * *

Danielle stared into the mirror in horror while she watched Boromir slice through the large thorn bushes, "Oh, don't cry little princess," Morgoth hissed. "Elessar would be so disappointed to see you in such a…state…"

"Why are you doing this!?" she suddenly cried. "What is so important about us? You could have just left us in Middle-Earth and none of us would have gotten in the way of your plans!"

"But if I kill all of you," he continued to smile, "then I can claim both worlds with no one to stop me."

"The Valor has all ready banished you once, they'll do it again!" Danielle glared.

Morgoth smirked and looked down at the mirror when his sister, Maleficent, changed into a very big and very real dragon, "You can wish and hope, fair lady, but there is so much hidden evils in this world. The Valor would not stand a chance."

Danielle's eyes widened at the sight of Boromir dodging the flames of the dragon, "No…" she whispered. The young woman then paused and looked over at Morgoth, "Why don't you go out and destroy him yourself? Why are you letting your sister have all the fun?"

Morgoth glared down at her but made no other motion, "Is this how you killed my servant? Constant questions?"

Danielle looked down at her stomach, "Sauron needed the one ring because it bore his power and soul… Maybe you're the opposite…"

"What are you mumbling on about now?"

"You can't hurt me can you?" She asked.

"That is a foolish thing to ask," he hissed. Morgoth's face was barely an inch from hers but all Danielle felt was cold air. Even in dreams someone can feel the heat of another body, but he had not heat. He just seemed like air.

Danielle's face brightened and she reached out as if to grab him. Her hand instantly went through his body, "You're only a spirit…barely… You need other spirits of magic to complete your own magic and body… You've been using other people to do your bidding…"

"Bright little girl, aren't we?" he asked while seething.

"Get out," was her simple answer.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" she suddenly cried. A wooden door appeared behind him and a force suddenly pushed him out then slammed shut. Her eyes quickly turned back to the mirror to find Boromir still fighting with the dragon. "Boromir, you can beat this. For our child's sake, you can beat this."

* * *

Rhiannan paused and looked to the large castle gates when something big and hard began to hit against it, "Oh dear," she muttered before running in the direction of Haldir, "Haldir!" she cried. "They're trying to storm the castle!"

Haldir turned and growled, "Stay behind me. I'll deal with this."

The door suddenly flew open and there stood Gimli with black hair instead of red, and Legolas with black hair instead of blond. Kay…this is awkward.

"Bell!" Legolas cried running to Rhiannan. Rhiannan's eyes widened, "We have come to your rescue!"

"Dude," Rhiannan spoke knocking the elf in the head, "my names not Bell, its Rhiannan!"

"But the Beast!" Gimli insisted.

"Is Haldir," Pippin piped up.

Rhiannan then leaned and looked to see if there was anyone behind the two. There was no one, "Okay…how did you get that door open?"

"My axe!" Gimli smiled.

"Where is it?"

Legolas pointed to the axe that was now embedded in large wooden doors, "Wow," Haldir muttered, "that is amazing…So what do we do now?"

"Well…in the story the beast and Gaston fight…but in the end of the fight Gaston dies…" Rhiannan muttered looking at the two elves… Okay so one was a man and the other a beast. They were _supposed_ to be elves. Stupid fairy tales.

* * *

Boromir thrust his sword upwards for one last blow and it managed to find the one weak spot in Dragon's hard skin. It let out a sudden scream and turned into a dieing woman. Boromir let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding then turned and ran into the castle.

There she was laying peacefully on a bed. He smiled and sat down on the edge and stared at her, "Now what was it I was supposed to do when I got here…" he muttered out loud. Now remember dear readers, Boromir doesn't know Earth's fairy tales.

* * *

Danielle glared at the mirror she was looking into, "Kiss me you idiot! That's all you need to do!"

* * *

Boromir, of course, couldn't hear her screaming at him. Frodo suddenly appeared next to him, "Hmmm… Danielle is asleep… Wake her up Boromir."

Boromir looked strangely at the flying Hobbit then shook his head, "I don't remember how."

"Kiss her."

"Huh?"

* * *

"LISTEN TO THE HOBBIT!" Danielle screamed at the mirror.

* * *

"Kiss her, it seemed to work to wake all the almost dead women in this one story book the fairy ladies gave me before I fell asleep," Frodo insisted. "Kiss her."

"Could you not watch?" Boromir asked.

Frodo blinked.

* * *

Danielle sighed and stared at Boromir through the mirror, "Seriously, does it matter right now? He won't remember it anyway, silly hobbit thinks he's dreaming. Just kiss me! I don't wanna be asleep anymore!"

* * *

Frodo sighed and turned his back. But then looked back when Boromir began to lean down. His lips met with his fiancé's and he chuckled when her arms suddenly wound around and behind his neck, "Took you long enough," she muttered when he parted from her lips.

Boromir smiled, "I love you Danielle."

"Love you too," she sighed.

Boromir suddenly jerked his head up when the ground around them began to shake. Danielle's eyes widened and she clung onto Boromir for her dear life. The three of them, it seemed, began to fall into darkness.

* * *

"So… We in that void thingy again?" Rhiannan asked. She let out an eep when the two different Frodo's suddenly sucked into one another to make one Frodo.

"Wonder where we're gonna go now," Haldir muttered while he pulled Rhiannan closer to him.

Suddenly Gandalf, Danielle, and Boromir appeared next to them, "Yo," Danielle called.

"The fairies did say we would return home," Aragorn commented. He had Arwen with him.

"It's only a theory, they didn't know for sure," Rhiannan muttered.

"What do you mean they didn't know for sure?" Legolas asked. "I thought they did, I am tired of landing into strange worlds, I want to go home!"

"That means Dumbledore is going to die," Danielle muttered. "I wanted to save his life!"

"Maybe that's just how it's meant to be, Danielle," Rhiannan commented. "We can't change everything."

"I could have tried…"

Boromir chuckled and placed a loving kiss on her neck, "No worries, love. We're safe…and hopefully returning ho—"

Then they dropped.

* * *

"Oi!" Rhiannan complained, "Get off!"

They were all in a pile back where they had left. Danielle was luckily on the top and with Boromir's help was instantly off the pile. All the people of Minis Tirith, and the elves that had joined them, stared in disbelief.

"What happened?" Elrond asked Gandalf…who was the only one left in his original clothes.

"How long were we gone?" Gandalf asked.

"About three hours…" Elrond answered. "We were just about to disperse and…well I wasn't quite sure what to do…"

"Everything is fine now," Aragorn commented. "I believe we have a few weddings to prepare for, don't we?"

Danielle smiled at her brother and hugged him, "Yes, I believe we do!"

* * *

**Note**: OMG! Yeah… So it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated this… It's not over yet, don't worry. Still have stuff to get through. Anyway, I'll hopefully have the next update up in the next month or so… Hopefully. Senior year, it's been hectic.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!

Katie**, Valinor's Twilight, ElvenPwner****, Zericanakenary, Laer4572, Aimme, Diamondflame, ColdPlayGirl, HotShot14,** and **Samara13**

Thanks you guys for sticking with me!

Hope to see you review again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rhiannan tilted her head to the side and grinned at the hobbits who were all getting fitted for their outfits for the double wedding taking place in two days, "Rhiannan," Pippin piped up, "are we almost done? I'm hungry."

Frodo jumped when he was accidentally poked in the side, "Hey!"

"Stop poking Mr. Frodo!" Sam demanded.

"I'll be back in a bit you four," Rhiannan smiled, "Have to go check on a few pansy men who are wincing at the site of their outfit makers."

She wondered to the next room where Boromir, Aragorn, Éomer, Haldir, Legolas, Faramir, and Gimli all stood getting fitted as well. Rhiannan, Danielle, Arwen, Éowyn, and a few other maidens had all ready been fitted the day before. Her smile widened when she realized the chance she had just walked into. Quickly she dashed away and grabbed Elladan and Elrohir from their father and dragged them to the fitting room.

Aragorn's eyes widened at the site of the grinning teen then he began to glare at her, "Rhiannan…what do you think you're doing?"

"Well I realized there is a new song that I have taught Elladan and Elrohir and I get your just _dieing_ to hear it!" she smiled.

"NO!" Aragorn demanded then cringed when another needle proceeded to poke into his skin. "DANIELLE! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" he cringed again.

Faramir tilted his head, "What is so wrong with her teaching us a song?"

Boromir looked to his brother with a shocked look, "Have you not herd her songs? They are…they're… THEY ARE HORRIFIC!"

"Okay guys! 1!"

Legolas' eyes widened, "NO!"

"2!"

Gimli blinked and said nothing.

"3!"

"LADY DANIELLE!" Éomer screamed then winced when he got poked.

Then Rhiannan, Elladan, and Elrohir began to sing, "_OH! I wish I were an Oscar Miner Weiner! For that's what I'd truly love to be! If I were an Oscar Miner Weiner! Then everyone would be in love with MEEEEE!!!_(ect.)"

* * *

Danielle blinked and glanced up when she thought she heard her name being screamed by…several male voices, "Did you hear that Arwen?" she asked looking over at the Elvin maiden who was browsing through a book.

"Elladan, Elrohir, and Rhiannan are singing about something called an Oscar Miner Weiner to the men who are getting their wedding outfits fitted… Rather odd song…" she answered looking over at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Oh bugger," Danielle muttered while putting her face in her hands.

Arwen looked at Éowyn, "I don't quite understand… What is the problem?"

Éowyn sighed feeling sorry for her fiancé, "Well… Rhiannan has been terrorizing Aragorn since… Well… I'm not sure how long but she has been and it seems that once a week she teaches your brothers new songs."

"Oh…" Arwen nodded then quickly jerked her head up as if understanding, "OH NO!"

"Yeah…" Danielle sighed. "I'm worse when I get bored…"

"How so?" Éowyn asked.

"Last time…well…" Danielle fiddled with the crochet needle she had been using, "I dropped a bunch of paint on a _lot_ of people… It was rather fun actually…hmm…"

Éowyn's eyes widened at the look that was appearing on Danielle's face, "My lady please, not this month, we have your wedding and Aragorn's, then my Uncle's funeral. How could you possibly find time to be bored?"

Danielle glanced down at her slightly swollen stomach. Somehow Aragorn hadn't noticed it yet. Both women, Éowyn and Arwen, knew she was, but Aragorn had been far too busy to realize that Danielle's stomach was growing larger by the months.

"Once I have this child I will have to start acting the age that I am," Danielle sighed. "I do want to have one last childish prank."

Arwen gave a sigh and smiled at the young woman, "How about… Tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner you are allowed to pull as many pranks as you can squeeze in but no more until after all this chaos is over with."

Danielle smiled and nodded her head, "Okay!" then relaxed in her chair.

She glanced over when Rhiannan, Elladan, and Elrohir came running in their direction. They were laughing and running from a maid with a broom in her hand, "Leave those poor men alone!" she maid called while she ran after them, "They are going through enough torture!"

Arwen giggled under her hand and looked back at Danielle once the four were out of ear range, "What will Rhiannan do then?"

Danielle looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"She and Haldir are very hard to separate from one another, but what of her future? I know Haldir intends on taking the voyage west, but what will Rhiannan do? Will she go with him or will she remain here?" Arwen spoke.

"I hadn't really thought about that," Danielle answered. "She and I have been stuck together so long I hadn't really thought about her leaving me…"

"Perhaps it is something you should address after the weddings?" Arwen asked. "She is a carefree child but like all children she must learn to grow up one day."

Danielle nodded then suddenly got up and started running when Rhiannan came running back with a bucket of some gunk, "Rhiannan!" she yelled to her friend, "You will not cover my wedding guests, or my groom, in gunk!"

Rhiannan paused then looked at the two elf brothers and smiled. She instantly turned and ran at them. Like smart elves they ran away. Danielle giggled gently then jumped when a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist.

"How is the mother of my child?" a warm voice spoke into her ear.

She turned around and smiled up at Boromir, "She is fine," then pressed her lips gently against his. Boromir chuckled under her kiss. "How are you?"

"Deciding that I will only have one wedding in my life," Boromir told her, "but I would be happy to go through this torture just for you."

"You fought dragons for me, I would think this would be simple," she told him while they began to walk down the hallway, Boromir's hand enlaced with hers.

"You would be surprise what a warrior is truly afraid of, no matter what we face," Boromir sighed. "The day after tomorrow may be the scariest day I ever experience."

"Why so?"

"Well," Boromir pulled her into his study with her and onto his lap when he sat down in a near by chair, "what if you decide to get cold feet? I couldn't bear to live without you in my life."

"Ignoring the fact that I am the mother of your child," Danielle added, "and if Aragorn finds out before the wedding I don't know what he'll do. I love you Boromir," she cupped his face gently and locked her eyes with his. "I would _never_ dissert you in your time of great need. Besides, there is no other man as brave and charming that could take your place."

Boromir kissed the tip of her nose, "You sure about that?"

"Positive!"

He gave her a half smile and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ears, "Remember the first time we met?"

"You cut your finger," she pointed out.

"I was so… Well… I was slightly shocked to see a young woman who was not an elf in Rivendell. You…you intrigued me to say the least and I felt a fool to think that your brother was your lover," Boromir whispered gently.

"You thought that Aragorn was my lover?" Danielle asked. "Ew… That's groady…"

He chuckled, "I have no idea what the means, but I don't care…"

"You were a big baby when I met you, would barely hold still let me take care of your wound," she smiled touching the finger where a small scar of a cut was left on her callused hands.

"There are days, moments, like this, when I'm with you," Boromir commented while he traced the palm of her hand with his own, "that I worry I'm dreaming…that I'll wake up and you won't be there…"

"You shouldn't think such things," Danielle whispered while pressing her forehead against his. "I'm here, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon. Besides. You got me pregnant; you have to deal with consequences."

"I still don't understand how your world could have affected me so," Boromir confessed, his cheeks were slightly flushed. "I was always able to keep such urges like those suppressed… That night though…I…"

Danielle placed a hand gently over his slips, "Shhh, that is in the past, and I don't care. It was…well…" she found herself blushing. "It was something I know I wouldn't mind doing again _after _we are married."

Boromir smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Danielle sighed and wrapped her arms around and behind his neck. Both jerked apart when someone knocked on his study door, "Who is it?" Boromir called.

Danielle suppressed a giggle and stood up, "Boromir, it's Aragorn, I was wondering if you and I could talk in private?"

"Of course, just a minute," Boromir looked to Danielle and whispered. "I fear you need to hide, Aragorn will not think it proper that we are alone in a room before our wedding."

Danielle's eyes widened when the same thought donned on her and she quickly ran into the closet and shut the door behind her. She listened to the door when Boromir allowed Aragorn to enter, "Have you seen Danielle today?" Aragorn asked.

Boromir nodded his head, "Briefly, she walked with me here then headed on to speak with Arwen I believe."

"It is nice to see that my sister has become fast friends with Arwen," Aragorn commented. "Now, the true reason I'm here is to give you the brotherly talk. You may be one of my best friends, and I would prefer you over any man to marry my sister, but I must of course lay down the rules to you. It is very simple really, if you hurt her I will not flinch to kill you, am I understood?"

Boromir didn't blink or hesitate when he answered, "I will keep her from every harm that I can, but in the end that is no complete guarantee of it. I do understand you."

Aragorn nodded, "I am just leaving to get ready for dinner would you like to join me?"

"I still have a few things to finish here, but I will see you at dinner," Boromir answered. He watched Aragorn leave then quickly turned to the closet. The moment he opened it Danielle tumbled out into his arms, "Good evening my love," he chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You're so weird."

He chuckled and helped her back onto her feet, "That may be, but I blame you."

"Me sir?" she asked pretending to be offended. "Why me? That is positively…well not what I expected… Then again… It is mine and Rhiannan's fault that the twins have reverted to their…child like selves."

Boromir was still smiling, "I'll walk you to your room to change, and then we will go to dinner."

* * *

Rhiannan sat and stared at the white tree. She tilted her head to the side and gave a "humph." She tilted her head the other way, and then fell backwards over the bench. She was now looking at the world upside down. To say the least Rhiannan wasn't sure what she was doing, wasting her time in front of a not so dead tree. It was kind of alive, had a pretty flower on it, but other then that not so entertaining to say the least.

The hobbits had disappeared, and after she accidentally threw gunk on Elrond, meaning to hit the twins, she immediately decided to hide herself. Hiding, to say the least, was not all that much fun. Being on the butt end of two marriages wasn't that much fun either. She was Danielle's maid of honor, which was about it. Haldir wasn't even around to kiss, which didn't help much with Rhiannan.

"A half elf that enjoys spending her days upside down," a male voice spoke. "I was told by the twins you were an odd one."

Rhiannan tilted her head to see an unfamiliar elf. He had been at the head of Arwen's train with they arrived, but something told her she should know this elf. Rhiannan frowned and continued to look out at the mountains, upside down, "Yep, I'm Rhiannan, half-Elvin from the other world, ye must fear me, for I am…as you put it…odd…"

He chuckled and put his hand out, "The name is Glorfindel, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Rhiannan shook his hand and offered him a seat on the other side of her, which he took, "That's why I should know you, you're the guy who helped save Frodo so many months back."

He smiled slightly, "You remember," was his simple reply. Like any elf, when he smiled if Rhiannan hadn't been sitting upside down she probably would have swooned slightly. He was tall, like Legolas, and had a very handsome look about him. His eyes were dark, his skin fair, and his hair a dark blond, but it sill shone in the sun. And like any other elf, he glowed slightly. This was the Belrog slayer that Danielle had rambled on and on about that in the movie he was supposed to save Frodo, not bloody Arwen. This rant lasted for about a month, to the point that Rhiannan had commemorated to memory everything that was the twice born Belrog slayer known as Glorfindel.

The half elf smirked at the thought but continued to watch the sun lower itself behind a set of mountains that were once feared. That fear seemed so distant now. It was nice knowing that she was not under threat of death every moment of everyday…and night.

"So what brings you up here to grace the presence of the half elf who likes to look at the world upside down…and is considered…odd," Rhiannan asked not wishing to listen to the silence any longer.

A small smile passed over the elf's face, "First off I was curious as to who could make Elrond so angry. The last person to do that was almost a century ago, sad to say that person was also me."

Rhiannan glanced up at the elf, "Really? What did you do?"

"Accidentally pushed him into a river," he commented smoothly. "After I dyed his horse purple… We were having a childish argument."

"Danielle would like you," Rhiannan commented. "She enjoys coloring things colors that are not meant to be. Even sets up traps to make herself turquoise."

"Why turquoise?"

"It's her favorite color."

Glorfindel smiled, "I see. What of you? Last I heard Haldir was courting the likes of you, and you were also batting away advances of the admired Legolas?"

Rhiannan let out an air raspberry, "Well… I thought I was being courted by Haldir too… Except…" she paused. "When I couldn't bring myself to say something…and mean it… He's distanced himself from me. Apparently elves fall in love _much_ faster then humans and they are far too sensitive at that."

"You are not human though," Glorfindel pointed out.

"I was raised among them."

Glorfindel stood slowly, "It is a shame that Haldir would throw away something so precious," he commented. Rhiannan sat up and turned her head to look at the Elf Lord. "None the less, it does give others the chance for the chase. Perhaps one that will give you time to find where your hear is, instead of forcing you into it?"

Rhiannan raised an eye brow, "Perhaps… You are attending the weddings are you not?"

"Most definitely," he nodded. "I will see you there, good evening m' lady."

"Good evening…"

* * *

**Note**: OMG! I don't know why I added that last part but… Well… Haldir is being a poop sicle and all and… YEAH!

**Haldir**: I am not being a poopsicle, which sounds gross in the first place. I am merely…very put out.

**Rhiannan**: You better not be putting out, cause I'm certainly not getting any.

**Arwen**: VIRGIN EARS!

**Danielle**: So… How could you stand being engaged to Aragorn for so long anyway? There are plenty of hot elves around.

**Arwen**: (blinks) What?

**Aragorn**: Danielle, your making her think too hard.

**Danielle:** Oh…okay… So… Why is Haldir being a poopsicle Rhiannan?

**Rhiannan**: Because when I was Bell and I realized I had to say I love you and mean it… I realized I couldn't and I was like…OMG! Danielle might die! But I can't say I love him because I haven't known him that long!

**Haldir**: So your just gonna fall for the next elf lord that comes along?

**Rhiannan**: Well, you ARE completely AVOIDING ME YOU DOLT!

**Danielle**: So you guys are giving away too much of the future story, SHURT UP!

**Author**: I completely agree…so shurt up!

**Legolas**: It's shut, not shurt…

**Author**: Pardon?

**Legolas**: It's shut, not shurt…dwarf said so.

**Author**: I DON'T CARE! STOP LISTENING ON MY CONVOS LEGGY BOY! GAH!

And now to say thank you to my reviewers! WHOM I LOVE!

**Laer4572, Valinor's Twilight, Aimme, The Forbidden Brides, diamondflame, Guinn Pern**, and **ColdPlayGirl.**

Oh yeah, just to add, I know that chapter nine was kind of really fast, but I suddenly decided I wanted them back in Middle-earth…just cause I can… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter, tell me thoughts, especially on the whole Haldir Rhiannan thing, and possible Glorfindel add to the romantic mix. Possible we haven't decided if we really like it or not yet, but we needed some kind of conflict to happen with Rhiannan. Poor girl, doesn't get much play except to annoy people…hmmm…

Anyway thank you!

REVIEW!!! Cause you love me…and cheese…and all those shiny things!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Merry, Pippin!" Danielle whispered tiptoeing into heir room at five in the morning, "You two, wake up!"

"I don't want the fire Mr. Nazgul!" Merry let out before his eyes popped open.

Danielle blinked and raised an eye brow, "You okay?"

"Weird dream," he muttered while rubbing his eyes. Then he suddenly sat up as if realizing who was there, "What are you doing here? Its still dark out Lady Danielle."

"What did I tell you about the lady thing?"

"Don't use it?"

"Yep, now we need to get Pippin up, I have a job for you two," she whispered looking at the snoring hobbit who had managed to turn himself around on his bed.

Merry slid over to Pippin's bed and whispered, "Hey Pippin, muuuussshhhhrrrooooommmssss."

Pippin's eyes snapped open and he was now grinning fiercely, "Where?"

"I lied, Danielle has something for us to do," Merry told him, then turned his head toward the young woman, "Do we get anything out of it?"

"You can eat all you want at the wedding feast and I won't let anyone stop you," Danielle smiled. "Now fallow me, I have a new song for you to distract…EVERYONE with."

"YAY!" the hobbits said together before fallowing her out of the room.

* * *

Rhiannan blinked bleary eyed as a song began to reach her ears. She rubbed her eyes then looked around. The sun was barely up. Then she paused, "There's a song going on…and I'm not singing it?" she looked down at her hands, rather confused. Then her eyes widened, "Oh no… Oh this is very bad…" then quickly got up and grabbed the closest dress she could find.

"So… Rhiannan isn't making them do this?" Aragorn asked Arwen while he watched the two hobbits. The Hobbits had also managed to get Gimli and the twins to join in. To say the least, they were chasing after people to listen to their song. And this is how it goes:

"_ON TOP OF OLD SMOKEY  
ALL COVERED IN CHEESE  
I SHOT MY POOR TEACHER  
AT 6:23  
SHE ROLLED OFF THE MOUNTAIN  
AND INTO HER GRAVE  
AND AT HER FUNERAL  
WE ALL THREW GRENADES!_" (thanks The Forbidden Brides! We love you!)

"So…" Boromir spoke while tilting his head to the side, "What are grenades?"

"I have no idea," Faramir answered. The hobbits, dwarf, and two elves had managed to trap them in a room, and now poor Haldir, Arwen, Aragorn, Éowyn, Éomer, Boromir, Faramir, Frodo, Elrond, Sam, and Legolas were all nowsitting on the floor asking each other what they could have done to deserve such a thing.

Then Boromir finally piped up, "Where are Danielle and Rhiannan?"

Arwen's eyes widened at the mention of Danielle then she looked down at her hands, "I really don't know… Did you see them this morning?"

"No… I didn't," Boromir put his chin in his hand and put on his thoughtful look. Faramir groaned.

"Arwen," Haldir spoke up making the elleth look up, "what do you know?"

"What in Middle-earth are you talking about, Haldir? I'm a victim in this tirade as much as you are," she insisted, her face was slowly becoming redder.

Aragorn looked at his almost wife (they had one more day), "Why is your face turning red?"

"It is?" she asked touching her cheek, "How odd…"

Éowyn's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh no!" she whispered.

Faramir looked at her, "What oh no?"

"Nothing!" both Éowyn and Arwen snapped at the same time.

Faramir and Aragorn eyed them carefully then looked up at the group that was singing. They all froze when a shrill voice rang above the singers, "TRADERS!!!!"

Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Elladan, and Elrohir froze mid song. A very angry Rhiannan appeared, one of Sam's pans in her hand, "Well boys," Gimli spoke looking for a way to run, "looks like the party is over, sure hope Danielle is ready."

"Merry?"

"Yeah Pip?"

"Can we run now?"

"I think that would be a good idea…" Merry looked at the others, "MASS PANIC!" he screamed before all five scattered leaving the others they had been torturing just sitting looking astonished.

"And you!" Rhiannan pointed the pan at the others, "How dare you even let them continue this tirade without me around! I am very disappointed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some people to hit," then ran after the dwarf who was still in sight.

Arwen glanced at Éowyn, "Well that was interesting. I'm ready to head off, who's with me?"

Éowyn quickly nodded her head and the two women were gone in a flash. Boromir looked at Faramir and Aragorn, "I get this sudden feeling that today is going to be very odd."

Legolas tapped Aragorn's shoulder while he stared wide eyed at a figure passing through the hallway. Aragorn looked and he had to muffle a laugh. There walked a very angry Elrond, covered in water and flower and attempting to trudge his way, as graceful as possible, to his room, "Oh no…" Sam whispered. "Danielle's loose…HIDE!" then he ran.

"Okay…" Haldir piped up, "I'm confused…"

Legolas smirked, "Then you are probably her next target! Or Éomer, one or the other!" then quickly got up and left. The others soon fallowed.

* * *

About an hour later a voice rang out and carried across the entire city of Minas Tirith (not sure how, but it did…don't ask silly questions like how, it's a story) "DANIELLE!!!!"

Danielle smirked and continued her way down the halls of the King's home, a dark blue cloak on with the hood hiked up. The whole being quiet thing wasn't working because while she walked all stealth like she hummed the Mission Impossible theme song, her hands up as if she would be holding a gun. Anyone from Middle-earth who would have seen her probably would have thought she lost her mind. See, these people don't even know what T.V. is so… Yeah it's just a crazy teenager humming and sneaking through the halls. Trust me; she got some very funny looks.

She quickly slipped behind a statue and ceased humming when Arwen came storming down the hall. She had water, flour, and feathers drenched all over her. By the end of the day, everyone would have to take a bath before her rehearsal dinner, and that was her original plan. Danielle really didn't want stinky people there. It was entertaining to watch people get stuff dumped on them though.

As a good sport, she warned Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Elladan, and Elrohir all the spots she had put her traps because they had helped her distract the people she was targeting. Then she continued on her way down the hallway, humming.

* * *

Rhiannan held her stomach and fell over onto the floor at the sight of the three elves. Legolas, Haldir, and Glorfindel were all covered in bird seed, water, and flour. The half elf just couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to laugh at them.

Haldir grumbled and looked at the other two elves that were in the same predicament as he, "I have this sudden urge to…hug her don't you?"

Rhiannan froze when the other two elves grinned and took a step toward her, "Oh no you don't!" she cried. "I refuse to allow any of you, especially LEGOLAS, to hug me!" They took another step, "DANIELLE!" she screamed turning and running; the three male elves on her tale.

* * *

Aragorn tilted his head and looked at Arwen, "Well… Feathers are a good look for you," he commented taking a seat in his study.

Arwen glared at him, "Have you found the trap she's planted for you yet?"

"I'm King, Danielle wouldn't do that," Aragorn insisted leaning back in his chair.

Arwen raised an eye brow, "You are terribly confident my love. You know that no one is safe from her, at least not today. I was a fool and gave her permission, and that today was her last day for a very long time."

"You gave her permission, and you didn't warn us?" Aragorn asked.

Arwen shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't think it would be this bad… Éowyn could have warned you as well."

Aragorn sighed and buried his face into his hands. Both paused when they heard Rhiannan screaming while she ran down the hallway, "SOME ONE SAVE ME!!! ELF BOY COOTIES ARE AFTER ME WITH SEEDS AND GUNKY STUFF!!!!!"

Arwen smiled slightly, "I must admit, it does lighten the mood a bit. We'll probably be laughing about it during the entire rehearsal dinner…."

The king nodded his head and went to stand, but then froze. Arwen tilted her head, "I can't get up," he muttered looking down at the chair.

"How can you not get up? Are your knees all right?" Arwen asked.

Aragorn shook his head, "No, no my bodily functions are fine. There's just something wrong with my chair or…my pants…or something, but I can't get up…"

Arwen put a hand over her mouth to try and not laugh, "How did you manage to sit down and not see…something that would stick you to your chair there?"

"Danielle and Rhiannan can both magically produce bright colored writing utensils, I dare not ask where she managed to find this," he muttered while attempting to stand up. When he did a deaf defining RIP was heard. "And these were my favorite pair of casual pants," he muttered.

"Oh that can be easily mended, you may want to change before someone sees though," Arwen smiled.

Aragorn looked at his wife-to-be, "You wouldn't happen to want to run to my room and grab a fresh pair, or get me a cloak so I can get there myself?"

Arwen backed toward the door, "Well…I would, truly, but I must go and attempt to wash this…gunk out of my hair and body… See you at the dinner?" she then shot out of the room.

Aragorn looked down at the hole that was formed around his bottom, "Bloody hell… I'm going to kill that girl when I find her," he muttered before looking around the room for something to cover his bottom with.

* * *

Gandalf was glaring at the ground when Frodo found him. In fact, Gandalf was actually upside down, sitting on the ceiling and glaring at the ground; that is if his beard and hair wasn't in the way from glaring at the ground. He would be glaring at it all the same because he couldn't get to the ground, thanks to Danielle. Frodo wasn't quite sure how Gandalf couldn't get himself down, "Gandalf?" he spoke making the wizard pull his beard aside so he could see who was speaking to him.

"Yes Frodo?" he asked with very little amusement.

"Why are you sitting on the ceiling?"

"Danielle learned some new tricks when we went to that school for Witches and Wizards," Gandalf muttered. "And I am quite unable to get myself down without my staff, which she has hidden from me."

Frodo tilted his head, "How are you sticking to the ceiling then?"

"Some spell that makes things stick…" Gandalf muttered letting his beard fall in front of his face again. "She insists it'll wear off sooner or later."

"Oh… Can I get you anything then?"

"A soft rope and my pipe…my pipe lit would be preferable," Gandalf told him.

"Would you not singe your beard?"

Gandalf sighed, "That is why I want the rope, my dear boy, now go fetch it before I decide to lose my temper."

Then Frodo was off.

* * *

So, by now Danielle had managed to find a stick to poke people with. She had been, for the last hour, poking Éomer because she insisted he had a sign on him that said "Poke me damnit!" She had also asked him if he was sly, in return she got a blank look.

Finally he actually started talking to her, "Can you please leave me alone?"

"_Nein_," she answered simply while she poked him in the head.

Éomer huffed, "I have many important manly Rohan thingy things to do that involves my kingly ness, please leave alone Danielle."

"_Nein! weil du Lügner bist!_" she snapped. (No! Cause you are a liar!)

"What?"

"_Außerdem müssen wir deine zukünftige Frau finden. Prinzessin Lothiriel_," she insisted crossing her arms over her chest. (Besides, we have to find your future wife, Princess Lothiriel.)

Éomer blinked, "Have you lost your mind, lady? I have never heard such a language."

"You're the one who's lost your mind," Danielle insisted while she poked him again. "Wanna know why?"

He huffed, "Why?"

"Cause you're the one that said, 'thingy things and kingly ness.' I think Rhiannan and I are finally rubbing off on you!" She giggled then poked him again.

"Why don't you go bother your fiancé?"

She tilted her head to the side, "I would, but I don't want to scare off his cousins just yet. He's greeting them right now. I'm gonna bother him during the dinner."

"With a stick?"

"No!" Danielle snapped, "It is most improper to bring a stick to a dinner! Aragorn wouldn't be too happy anyway, cause I broke the stick off of the white tree. You see I would poke you with my wand, but then I might say the wrong thing and you would go POOF! with no way of getting back. Be thankful I've decided to poke you with a tree instead of my perfectly good wand."

Éomer blinked, "Could you go bother my sister then?"

"No," she shook her head and poked him again, "she is attempting to get chocolate out of her fiancé's hair."

"You put chocolate in his hair?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course… I thought it would cool a little bit before he opened his bedroom door, so his shoulders may be a little tender… I wanted to help them is all!" She insisted while giving his shoulder another good poke.

"How would that help?"

"Some people think it's hot to see the one they care about covered in chocolate cause then they lick it off. Thing is chocolate doesn't completely come off, doesn't matter how much you've licked it. I saw Éowyn as a chocolate person myself," she shrugged her shoulders. "I've been wrong before."

Éomer's eyes widened, "Are you trying to get them to sleep with one another before they are wed?!"

"Of course not!" Danielle laughed. "First of all, I wanted them to be a little more intimate. They have to start making babies as soon as they are married or we might have problems. Besides, Faramir will be too hurt to do anything of an intimate nature with her. Like I said, chocolate was still pretty hot when it dumped on him."

"My sister is going to kill you," Éomer muttered wincing at a poke in the ribs.

"She knew I was going to do this today," Danielle shrugged while she poked him. "She could have warned you guys, but oh no, you people just suck at interrogating guilty looking people."

"She knew you were going to dump things on people and glue people to the ceiling?"

"No," Danielle shook her head. "She knew I was going to pull pranks on people and just down right be annoying. She didn't know exactly what I was going to do. Arwen gave me permission to do so tell the dinner. Except I will continue to bother Boromir, he is sitting next to me after all."

"Why is he marrying you?" Éomer asked. "You're so young, and you have so much to live for, when he is…well…old…er…"

"Watch your tongue," Danielle glared giving him a hard poke in the shoulder. Éomer rubbed it slightly, "You know nothing that has gone on between he and I, and I will so turn you into a toad."

"Can you do that?"

"I'll find a way, cause if there is a will, there will always be a way," Danielle smiled. She continued to poke him then jumped when she heard a shriek, "Oh dear… sounds like someone found the soapy and watery hallway… This should be good!" then she disappeared.

* * *

Rhiannan attempted to get up but failed miserably. With in a second the three elves that were chasing her slipped and came sliding right for her. She let out another scream and attempted to get up. Of course that didn't work. The three elves collided into her, leaving a seedy mess behind them and now Rhiannan was wet, covered in seeds, and her knees hurt.

"Where does she come up with these ideas?" Legolas asked while Haldir and Glorfindel tried to help the young half-elf up. She slipped and fell right into Haldir's arms.

"Oof! Sorry," she tried to pull away from Haldir but fell back and into Glorfindel's arms. The elf gave a chuckle, "When we were little she got this prank book from her older brother for her eleventh birthday. Both our parents were about ready kill her by the time she was fifteen, so they took the book away. Of course she found another copy and memorized it."

Haldir glanced up at Glorfindel as the elf attempted to help Rhiannan stand. Legolas looked from one elf to the other and raised an eye brow, "So… She does this when she is bored."

"Or given permission by a certain she-elf who will remain nameless," Rhiannan answered then coughed 'Arwen' before attempting to stand on her own. It didn't really work, she slid and both male elves caught her.

"It's okay, my Lord Glorfindel, I've got her," Haldir insisted, in as polite a manner as he could.

"I would agree, but it seems neither of us can keep her up alone," Glorfindel answered.

Haldir looked at the other elf and their eyes locked, "My Lord, I insist. Lord Elrond will probably wish to speak with you."

"I do not wish to leave the lady to fall again, though," Glorfindel spoke while he put one of Rhiannan's arms around behind his neck, "I don't mind helping."

Haldir pulled Rhiannan to him, "It's fine my lord, I've got it."

"But I insist—"

"Stop it!" Rhiannan told them jerking from both and falling to the floor, "It's fine, I'll crawl," then proceeded to slide on her knees, ruining her dress and toward her room.

"Now look what you've done," Haldir growled.

Glorfindel raised an eye brow, "What I've done? My good Marchwarden, it is not my fault she feels…unsatisfied in your presence. I was merely trying to help, and you seem to think she is now your property."

Legolas glanced at Haldir when he answered, his eyes had narrowed, "Unsatisfied? My Lord, I do not believe it is your place to read into my personal matters."

"I believe it was you who are distancing yourself from her, my friend," Glorfindel insisted. "She admitted it to me last night. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. I will see you at the dinner tonight."

Haldir glared at the retreating elf lord then looked at Legolas, "What?" he asked the prince.

"You are acting rather strangely," Legolas commented. "I have never seen you even refuse Lord Glorfindel before."

"He was in the wrong place, she is mine to take care of."

Legolas' eye brows raised, "Yours? When did she become yours? As far as I can make out you two have spent little time together since we arrived back from fairy tale land, or whatever that was. I have no interest in the girl, but from what I can tell she is free range. Good day to you my lord."

* * *

**Note**: ooo! Soapy hallway!

**Rhiannan**: That really hurt, you know. I was totally not expecting that.

**Author**: Go blame Danielle, she set it up.

**Rhiannan**: You are the Author of this fic, _you_ made her.

**Danielle**: Stop whining and go get changed. I don't want you all soapy for my reception dinner.

**Rhiannan**: (sticks tongue out at her) fine, but I will not be a pleasant maid of honor.

**Danielle**: Fine, no chocolate strawberries for you!

**Rhiannan**: They have strawberries! OMG! I LOVE YOU!

**Author**: Yeah…about that… So…hope you liked it! REVIEW!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love you! (hands out chocolate Strawberries)

**Esset, The Forbidden Brides, Laer4572, diamondflame**, and **Meldiriel Indigo Eyes**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Danielle tilted her head to the side while people filed in to the dinner hall. She was sitting in an elegant light blue dress that was bare at her shoulders and loose enough around her waist that her slightly bulging stomach wasn't noticeable. Boromir was on one side of her while her brother was on the other. Arwen sat on the other side of Aragorn. Rhiannan was across from them with Haldir on one side and Glorfindel on the other and the rest of the Fellowship was around the large circular table.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Aragorn spoke while standing. He tapped his glass with his knife making that cool _ting_ sound, "Your attention please? Thank you. Well to start off I can say that my last day as a bachelor was an interesting one thanks to my little sister. Danielle went all out it seems," he gave his sister an odd look. Danielle beamed up at him. "Tonight and tomorrow isn't about that. It will be dealt with later, that is if I really need to deal with it," Boromir chuckled and kissed Danielle gently on the cheek. She smiled over at him and very gently and un-noticeably to those around her placed her hand on her fiancé's knee. "Anyway I wanted to say thank you, to all of you here tonight. It has been a wonderful occasion and tomorrow will be better. So eat, drink, and be merry!"

The crowd inside the room roared into a cheer then turned into the drone of those talking. Rhiannan was on the other side smiling at her best friend then she turned to her own meal, "How are you doing?" Glorfindel asked.

Rhiannan glanced over at the elf and gave him a slight smile, "I'm all right. My knees are a little sore."

Haldir was staring moodily at his plate, "Its Lord Glorfindel's fault you hurt your knees in the first place," he muttered. "If he had just let me carry you away everything would have been fine."

The young half looked at him sharply, "Haldir," she warned, "just because I'm half an elf doesn't stop me from hearing _everything_ you speak a loud while your sitting next to me."

He sunk slightly in his seat.

"Rhiannan?" Legolas spoke up making her look at him. "I'm feel…as if this place has become a slight bore, would you like to dance with me? I bet we could start a trend."

Rhiannan looked at the two mal elves sitting on either side of her then at the elf she had been trying to stay away from, "I would love to Legolas, thank you for asking, unlike you," she thumped the back of Haldir's head. He frowned.

Legolas led Rhiannan out onto the floor slowly and gracefully. The small little orchestra waiting suddenly began a waltz and with a moment the elf had her whirling around the small area gaily. It was a shock to her that she was even enjoying herself, and for the first time this elf was finally in character and being him regal self.

Boromir was instantly dragging Danielle out to the dance floor and Arwen and Aragorn soon joined them. The three groups danced about gracefully to the music until more and more people began to join. Glorfindel stood and walked to Rhiannan and Legolas, "Would you mind if I cut in?"

"Go ahead," Legolas smiled bowing slightly to the elf lord.

Glorfindel was instantly sweeping Rhiannan across the floor, the same regal look Legolas had, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Haldir is getting on my nerves," she told him glancing at the marchwarden who was watching them carefully. "I thought he was…well more mature then this and all of a sudden he just…he's being a baby."

"He is still fairly young compared to many," Glorfindel commented. "I would say he is unsure how to react. Haldir has never truly courted a woman before and he thinks that once you have exchanged meaningful gifts that you are his. It doesn't work that way."

"He thinks I'm his?"

"That is what the Lady Galadriel has confided in me, yes," Glorfindel nodded.

Rhiannan looked back in Haldir's direction and glared at him. The elf suddenly perked up, realizing he was who they were talking about, "The nerve…how dare he…"

"You have not bound yourself to him have you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Believe me, you would know," Glorfindel sighed.

"You are not bound are you?" she asked looking at the look on his face.

"I was, once, in my former life," Glorfindel explained. "She was a terror of a woman…sadly when I died she left for the West."

"Really?"

"Yep…and now that is just a reason not to go."

Rhiannan looked at him carefully, "You are not returning with all your kin?"

"No, it is supposedly written down that I will but…I spent more then a life time there, I still have a world to discover here," he smiled.

"I want to stay," Rhiannan finally confirmed. "I want to stay with my best friend, I don't care if I out live her, but I want to stay."

"But Haldir doesn't?"

"I don't know…he never…" she paused. "Danielle said he was never heard of again…"

"What do you mean heard of again?"

"What?"

"What? What?"

"Don't start that," Rhiannan warned. "That's my game, not yours."

"You are Rhiannan the odd," he chuckled just as the song finished. Those watching and dancing clapped, except for a grumpy Haldir still sitting in his seat glaring.

"Rhiannan," Danielle whispered suddenly appearing next to her best friend.

Rhiannan let out a startled scream and fell into Glorfindel, "What?!"

The young woman tilted her head to the side, "Well," a smile appeared on her face, "I…meaning me…have an…IDEA!"

Her friend blinked, "Pardon? No more gluing your brother to his chair."

"No! Not that," she insisted dragging her away from Glorfindel on into a corner.

"Danielle, have you gone mad all of a sudden?"

"I have to get Boromir!"

Rhiannan froze, "What? You're getting married tomorrow, what do you mean…get?"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "No, not that kind of get! I mean, he was the _only_ one I didn't pull a prank on and I think we should sing…a special song for him!"

"No one knows the music though," Rhiannan pointed out.

"But you know the piano part!" she did a happy dance.

"Why that song though? I mean it's a really pretty song and person who sang it looked really cute when he did it in that move…but it's slightly sad," Rhiannan looked nervous. "and I haven't played it in a long time."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Pretty please?"

"Do we have to do it in front of everyone?"

Danielle sighed and looked around as if thinking, "Oh! I have a thought!" then she pulled her friend a into not so secret huddle.

* * *

Danielle stepped in front of the small orchestra as the next song ended, "Ladies and gentleman!" she spoke, "No to entreat us with a cool song, Rhiannan shall play the piano, but you have to dance or it'll ruin everything!" then Danielle instantly vanished from sight as Rhiannan hit the first note on the piano.

Boromir looked around suddenly looking for his fiancé, then he spotted her standing then edge watching him with an innocent smile as it seemed her voice sang in his ear for only him to hear, "_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._"

She suddenly disappeared from sight when a couple moved in front of her and Boromir looked around, searching. Rhiannan glanced over and smiled with amusement, she and Boromir were the only ones that could hear her. Then he saw her again. With in a moment she was dancing with him, singing gently for only him to hear. "_There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.  
As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.  
Falling."_

Boromir pulled her toward him and smiled at the smile on her lips while she sang gently to him. Her voice had always been soothing, and so had her presence. Whenever he thought of a life without her, his stomach would fill with dread, as if he wasn't supposed to be here if she wasn't here.

_"Falling down.  
Falling in love.  
I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.  
As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._"

The song ended slowly and Boromir just stared at Danielle in awe for a moment. Silently he grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the room, "That was…amazing her whispered," finally out of sight of others and kissing her gently on the forehead. "It… best wedding present ever."

Danielle smiled slightly, "Its not exactly your wedding present it was just a spur of the moment type thing. After we marry we have to start upholding our…what's the word," she paused. "Well our appearance and such and it'll be harder for it just to be us…so…I'll always like those little moments."

Boromir smirked, "Well, I think it best I take you to your rooms before we do anything else foolish."

Danielle looked down at her stomach, "What worse could we do?"

"Well…your brother could catch us."

"Yep, lets get me to my room."

* * *

**Note**: So I sort of updated. The wedding will be fun which will be the next chapter and I should…hopefully…have up this weekend. Hope you liked it! Review!

Thanks to:

**ElvenPwner** (actually…there isn't a book…I kind of made it all up…hee hee…), **Valinor's Twilight, Venom Vixen** (thank you so much! That's so gonna be used in the next chapter!), **Laer4572, Guinn Pern, Aimme, ColdPlayGirl, Z2010, Diamondflame, Cassiafistula,** and **Wolf.**

Oh yeah…and the song, by David Bowie from the _Labyrinth_ which is where I got the random idea (was watching the movie ((drool)) while I wrote that…) so I own nothing! But…you know… it was fun for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_She stood in the Pelennor fields staring around in silence. There was no more war, no more evil, at least not immediate evil, but something felt wrong. Her brown hair blew all around as the wind pushed it; just as young and vibrant as it had been the day she had arrived. The young woman's dark brown eyes trailed over to her best friend._

_Danielle was kneeling on the ground, her face buried in her hands, crying. Rhiannan wasn't sure what to do. Her friend looked so much older then she had remembered. Danielle was getting older and it seemed to hit her suddenly, "Danielle?" she asked._

_Danielle stood slowly and looked at the elf in front of her. The pretty young face of her best friend. Her green eyes glanced around them back into brown ones, "Your probably wondering why I brought you out here?"_

_"Yeah…that question did cross my mind…how is?"_

_"He died this morning," she answered. "Boromir…he… He was at peace but…it feels so…" Danielle let another tear fall down her face._

_Rhiannan wanted to reach and embrace her, but she stopped herself, "What if this is all a dream?"_

_"What?"_

_The young elf looked down at the dirt at her feet then back up at her friend, "What if? Well what if one of us is just having a very detailed dream? Some say a person can dream a life time with in a second and never know it until they awake…"_

_"I don't want to believe that," Danielle answered sniffing slightly. "The moments I had with him…they were…amazing and something no one else can replace."_

_Rhiannan frowned, "What if we wake up tomorrow, though, and we were right back in your front yard and none of this actually happened?"_

_Danielle looked at her, "Its all been too real to believe that…with the exception of being in Hogwarts…that was weird."_

_"My lady Rhiannan!" a voice called as a man on horse came galloping towards them. "My lady! It is your husband! He has returned!"

* * *

_

Rhiannan sat up with a sudden gasp. Her eyes darted from one direction to the next and she looked over at her best friend who was still asleep. Danielle looked the same, and she looked peaceful. The young woman silently slipped from her bed, pulled a cloak over her shoulders and left the room. She felt out of it, confused, and most of all unsure. It was such a random change from the mood she had been in lately.

Usually, like most knew, Rhiannan was carefree and would take things as they came. This time… _What if this is a dream?_ She asked herself as she walked along the hallways. Her feet led her to a balcony with in the King's home and she stopped. She could see across the Pelennor fields and the sun was just hitting the horizon beyond that. In truth it was beautiful. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the balcony while she stared.

"Up a little early aren't we?" a voice asked making her jerk just slightly.

"Éomer?" she asked looking at the new King of Rohan.

"The one and only," he commented. "What brings you out so early my lady? Should you not be in bed resting for the upcoming splendor?"

"I had an…odd dream…" she confessed.

Éomer nodded, "Then I am not the only one…I dreamt of my uncle," he explained. "He was still alive, and I was still just his nephew, not the heir to his throne…Théodred was there too."

Rhiannan slid down and sat on the ground, Éomer quickly joined him, "I dreamt of…I think it might have been the future… It was…different to say the least."

"Do you think this is what my Uncle would have wanted?" Éomer asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Me…I mean for me to be King after his death… It's… I know Théodred should be in my place," Éomer insisted. "Théodred was bred to be a King; I was bred to be a warrior. I do not have the ability to do this…"

"Then marry the daughter of a prince," Rhiannan laughed. "Marry a woman who knows how to run a kingdom. It'll do you, your soul, and your people some good."

"What woman would have me?"

Rhiannan sighed and made a face, "I…well I have a thought…would you trust me enough to go exploring this morning?"

"Exploring?" he asked.

Rhiannan nodded her head, "Yep, exploring. It'll be like we're kids again, on a mission and all that stuff. Unless you want to join in with last minute fittings, I understand but-?"

"I'll go," he spoke quickly, "if it gets me out of getting poked with another pin I'm in."

* * *

"You wake her."

"No, you do it."

"You!"

"NO! You!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Danielle suddenly cried covering her head with a pillow.

"Morning, Danielle," came a cheerful voice. Danielle lifted her pillow to see two pairs of wide excited eyes staring at her.

"Wonderful," she muttered turning over and burying her face into her pillow.

Merry looked at Pippin, "Told you she would be grumpy."

Pippin smacked the back of his friend's head, "Did not! You just said, Go wake Danielle, Arwen said that the people were here to do their hair and make up."

That one made her sit up, "Crap!" she hissed jumping out of bed and running behind the changing wall, "I'm getting married today," she whined while she quickly changed into something she could wear to at least wander from one room to the next.

"Did she forget?" Merry asked.

"I dunno…"

Danielle instantly set out of the room and ran as fast as she could down the hall toward Arwen's room. She was only in a hurry because she didn't want to run into Boromir.

* * *

Rhiannan walked casually next to Éomer through one of the market places. Éomer wasn't sure why he had agreed to come with her, but he was happy he didn't have to get poked with another pin. His eyes browsed across the small ocean of people while the walked and he glanced at the stands they passed. All in all this wasn't turning out to be too bad.

Rhiannan paused at a stand of bread and just the smell waft over her. It seemed so long since she had even been to a bakery, "So…" Éomer spoke making her look at him. "What is it with you and those two elves?"

"Which two?" she asked casually while they continued walking.

"Lord Haldir and Lord Glorfindel, it seems those two have been in a silence war over your affection of late," he pointed out.

"Right…those two," she muttered, her mood seemed to become slightly darker. "I was hoping to forget about that."

"Why?"

"Because," Rhiannan looked around them and sighed, "at first I thought Haldir was the one and only, at least after I met him but when we returned from… Well… He was upset and hurt over the fact that I couldn't tell him I loved him, knowing I wouldn't mean it… I was raised thinking I was human, not as an elf, I'm not as in tune with my emotions like some are… Haldir…I dunno… Then Glorfindel just had to show up and make it worse. They are both wonderful but…"

"Your emotions are too muddled for you to decide which one you should be in love with and which one is just a simple fancy that will pass?" he asked.

"Right," Rhiannan paused. "Wait, have you been talking to my psychiatrist?"

"What's that?"

"Never mind…"

Rhiannan continued walking but froze when she realized Éomer wasn't beside her anymore. She groaned and turned around expecting him to be marveling at a sword or something. Instead he was standing in place staring at something behind her. Rhiannan frowned and looked behind her. In front of one of the jewelry shops stood a young woman with black hair and grey, almost silver, eyes. She was pretty and oddly reminded Rhiannan of both Faramir and Boromir. She tilted her head and knowing smile crossed her lips.

"So…think she's pretty then?" Rhiannan asked when she reached Éomer again.

"I've never…" he whispered. "I've never seen someone so…so beautiful and yet…"

Rhiannan smiled at him when he couldn't finish his words, "The entire city of Minis Tirith is invited to the weddings. We'll seek her out then, I'll figure out who she is."

Éomer looked at Rhiannan, "You mean it?"

"Duh."

"What if she isn't the right one though?"

The young woman studied him carefully, "If she isn't then I will no longer trust my own judgment of people."

* * *

Arwen smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law, "You look lovely dear."

"You do too… Truth is… I really shouldn't be wearing white…"

The elleth smiled knowingly, "Do you really think that Aragorn and I could keep our selves pure for nearly forty years, honestly, I shouldn't either."

Danielle's eyes widened, "You guys have…What?"

Arwen shook her head, "Don't look so shocked, but don't tell my father…or anyone else either. Even after we're married my brothers and my father will kill him, King or not."

The young woman stifled a laugh, "Wow… So I do have something to dangle over Aragorn's head once this child is born if he fits two and two together."

A very sneaky smile spread across Arwen's lips, "Exactly."

"Explains why you didn't become…well angry with Boromir or appalled by our…sudden actions," Danielle added.

"That would be true," Arwen nodded. "Aragorn and I were lucky I did not end up pregnant after out one night…yeah…"

Danielle's eyes wondered back to the mirror she stood in then down at her dress. It was white, slightly form fitting but adjusted to hide her slight stomach. Arwen was in a white dress as well in more of an elvish style compared to Danielle's. They would be walking down to greet their almost husbands in less then an hour and her stomach was turning over in anticipation, "Do you think I'll make a good mother?" Danielle asked looking over at the elleth.

Arwen smiled and nodded, "Yes, I think you will. You just have this…this way about you that says you should be a mother, a caretaker."

"Right," Danielle looked like she was reassuring herself. It felt weird that she was suddenly stepping into a path she didn't know. The passed six or seven months she knew basically what would happen if they kept on the same path, but now… Now they were getting to the end of the stories and if Rhiannan and she stayed their lives would be back to how it should have been: an unknown future, but this time with loved ones at their side.

A knock at the door made them look up and Rhiannan walked in. She, along with a maiden by the name of Lothwen, were their maids of honor, "You two ready?" Rhiannan asked.

Danielle looked at the door then at Arwen, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"A new chapter to a new life," Arwen whispered, "Take a deep breath…"

"…and plunge head first with your eyes closed," Danielle finished.

* * *

Boromir stood next to Aragorn waiting. Any minute now the girls' maids of honor would exit the tent that the two were in, and then Danielle would come out in a dress he hadn't even seen yet. Faramir stood off to the side with a grin that Boromir had an urge to wipe off. He was in one word: nervous…okay two words…and un sure. He loved Danielle, she was having his kid, but in the back of his mind something felt…off.

Not in a, we're not meant together off, but like he wasn't supposed to be there off. Like this day was just for Aragorn and Arwen, no Boromir or Danielle involved. His grey eyes turned to Aragorn who looked just as anxious as him, "You sure we can do this?"

Aragorn looked at Boromir, "I think so. I've waited too long for this day and…out of the men I do know, I would rather have you marrying my sister then others I can name."

Boromir chuckled at the thought, "That is too true…"

"Besides, you two fit. She may be young, but she is wise for her age," Aragorn added. "You are the others opposite, the compliment to the other."

The Gondorian's eyes looked to the tent when the music stared up. Rhiannan and Lothwen made their way out, then Arwen and Danielle side by side began to walk out. He froze and all those thoughts in the back of his mind seemed to melt away at the sight of the young woman in front of him. Just as beautiful the first time he had seen her in that hallway. When she had slammed into him un sure where to go as if slightly lost. The thought, the memory, made him smile happily.

Danielle stopped in front of him and smiled. All those memories from such a short time ago passed through her mind gently. The man marrying them began speaking but all Danielle or Boromir could do was stare at the other.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

"Boromir has prepared a small speech for his bride."

Danielle's eyes widened slightly but she looked hopeful when Boromir held onto her hands with a firmer grip, "Danielle… since the moment I met you I knew that we were meant to be, regardless of what Rhiannan said, or even continues to say," Rhiannan stuck her tongue out at him. "I think she helped though…I mean helped bring us together in a sense. I promise to honor and obey for as long as I live, and to take good care of you, even if I have to cross death itself to make sure."

Danielle smiled and felt a tear brim the corner of her eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on_

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)_

"And with out further adu!" the preacher called. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

Rhiannan began to ding her glass, "Hey! Oi! You people!" she called over the noise, just as her glass broke. She glared at the thing then looked back out, "Okay, that get your attention? Good. Okay so…where to start…I figured I would start the speeches, it'll get the anticipation passed me. So…hmmm… I've known Danielle since we were little kids and I can tell you I'm not even sure Boromir is the right guy for her, but she's happy. That in the end is all that matters if my best friend's happiness. So, you two be good to one another and always listen and I think you'll turn out okay. Oh and Boromir," he looked at her carefully, "if she ever comes crying to me because of something you did, I'll find you and hurt you."

_The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

* * *

_

**Note**: so I'm just gonna stop here cause I promised I would get this chapter out this weekend. Anyway…lots of stuff…hmm… Next chapter will be the main reception and I hope you like it will enjoy it all that! Thanks!

**ElvenPwner** (book…P), **Wolf, Venom Vixen, Valinor's Twilight, Guinn Pern**, and **Laer4572**

Oh yeah, and the review thing D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hey, hey, Faramir," Rhiannan whispered poking the man sitting next to her with a spoon. "Hey you, look at me."

Faramir sighed and looked at her, "What?"

"Who's that?"

The young man blinked, "Whose who?"

Rhiannan flicked his nose and nudged her head down to the young woman sitting five seats down from him, "Who's that?"

Faramir looked down at the young woman and had keep himself from laughing, "That is my little cousin, Lothiriel. Sweet girl, very timid though."

"I KNEW IT!" Rhiannan suddenly cheered drawing a little too much attention to herself. She blinked, "What?!" she asked. "Bugger off!"

He cleared his throat and looked down at his food like it was the most amazing thing in the world, "So…that was quite a speech you gave. What are you going to do if Boromir out and dies? Hunt his soul down?"

"Yep."

Faramir took a double take, "What?"

Rhiannan poked her fork at the food, "I will, but that's what isn't important right now. Is anyone courting your cousin?"

"Why? You considering sending one of your elves after her, because if you are, I'm warning you," Faramir told her.

"No, of course not!" Rhiannan hissed. "I would never put her through the torture I've had to deal with. It would be just ghastly. What think you of…King Éomer?"

"He is a fair fighter and a good man…why do you want to- Rhiannan what are you planning?"

The young half-elf looked at him, "Whatever do you mean dear friend? You know if you're not careful I will give Danielle permission with her pranks."

Faramir frowned, "That wouldn't be good… What interest do you have in King Éomer with my fair cousin?"

Rhiannan made a face meaning she was concentrating…hard, "Well…your cousin is not being courted, she is of the pretty age of twenty and Éomer is the handsome age of twenty-eight. She has been trained in the art of politics where Éomer has not, all though Éomer will do well at protecting his people from outside invasion. I think their union would be a good one, if they find one another…tolerable."

"When did you being to speak as one of us?" Faramir asked carefully.

She shrugged, "No clue, but will you help me with my little match making?"

Éowyn, since the moment she heard her brother's name, had been listening intently, "I will, so you'd better my dearest."

Faramir huffed, "Fine, I'll help, I'll help, if my bride to be wishes it."

* * *

"It will not do you any good to just stare at her, friend," Elrond commented to the March warden.

Haldir shifted slightly, "I wasn't staring at anyone," he insisted.

Elrond sighed and took a seat next to the younger elf, "Galadriel says you have changed greatly since you met her in Lothlorian, but of late you have been in your normal foul mood."

He grunted, but made no other attempt to answer.

The elf lord studied him carefully then looked over at Rhiannan who was speaking almost discreetly with Éowyn and Faramir, "If you keep up this mood, my friend, you will lose her. She is of a mortal heart, even though her body is of an immortal. She could decide to choose another out of spite because you can't seem to reason that she is her own woman."

"Lord Glorfindel has no right to step in," Haldir finally spoke. "If you say her heart of a mortals then he is not helping. She has to be utterly confused."

"And from what I hear she is, but it is mostly your fault."

"How?"

"If you believe her heart is like a mortals, then listen to your own," Elrond explained while he stood. "How have you been treating her since your returned from that other world?"

* * *

Danielle glanced down at her best friend, "What on earth is she doing?"

Boromir looked over at his new wife, "What is who doing love?"

"Rhiannan," she answered gently. "She looks like she's in plot mode."

His eyes widened, "Good or bad?"

"By the looks of it good," the young woman explained. "It's bad when she is plotting with the hobbits, but good when she is plotting with people kind of close to our age."

Boromir glanced down at his youngest cousin, where Rhiannan and Faramir kept glancing, "I think this might be good…we'll just sit and watch."

* * *

"So…I'll go teach them the song, its really simple, then we'll sing it for them. You have to get them to dance," Rhiannan whispered. "Come on, hop to."

Éowyn looked at Faramir after Rhiannan ran to the hobbits, "Okay…I'll deal with my brother, you with your cousin. We'll dance with the other until Rhiannan is ready."

Rhiannan sat in between Merry, Pippin, and Sam, "Hey, you guys having fun?"

"No…there is no alcohol," Pippin muttered.

"That can't come out tell the newly weds leave," Rhiannan giggled. "It's too early for it. Anyway, I have something I need you guys to do for me, listen carefully."

"Hey!" Rhiannan called jumping up in front of the small orchestra, "Could I have all the couples get out onto the floor please? This is a song just for them," she watched as Éowyn and Faramir dragged Éomer and Lothiriel toward each other. She smiled as they were introduced. "The Hobbits will be on voice," she pointed to the three. Frodo was off to the side talking quietly with Gandalf, "and I will be on violin, enjoy!"

She nodded to the three hobbits and they began:

"_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_"

Éomer had been over joyed when Rhiannan had found out who Lothiriel was, but he felt terrified when his sister said he had to dance with her. Éomer was never that good with women; in fact he never really spent any time with them, excluding his sister. He kept in step with the music, concentrating on his feet more then concentrating on the woman he was dancing with.

Lothiriel on the other hand was terribly confused. She thought this man terribly handsome and had found herself staring at him a few times during the dinner. When Faramir insisted on dancing with her it had startled her. They were thirteen years apart and all though she loved her cousins she didn't really know them that well. Éomer also was not really paying attention to her while they were dancing. This personally irritated her.

The song finally ended and she gave a curt bow before finding her place next to her brothers once again. Éomer furrowed his eyes brows and began to walk back to his seat before Rhiannan grabbed him, "What did you do?" she asked.

The King of Rohan looked at Rhiannan, "I have no idea…we were dancing and I was so worried I would step on her feet that was all I concentrated on."

Rhiannan closed her eyes in irritation, "Bad Éomer!" she suddenly snapped thwacking him on the back of his head.

He jerked and looked at her wide eyed, "Hey now!"

She just rolled her eyes, "You ruin everything, you know that? Anyway, we'll wait tell the two couples leave, then the drinks will come out. I will con you into a drinking game, deal with it!"

* * *

Danielle whispered gently into Boromir's ear and smirked when he looked at her wide eyed. Boromir leaned forward and looked over at Aragorn who sat three seats down, "My King Elessar?" he called. Aragorn looked over at his sister's new husband, "I think it best we retire now, don't you agree?"

Aragorn looked at Arwen who looked bright eyed and ready, "Yes I do agree, as quietly as possible."

As they left the area the last thing they all heard was Rhiannan screaming, "Bring out the alcohol!"

* * *

Éomer jumped when a drunk Rhiannan fell onto him laughing, "Come on! We have to do the game! THE game! Please?! I wanna do the game!"

"What game?" Éomer asked.

Rhiannan sat down next to him, Merry and Pippin joined along with Legolas, Haldir, Glorfindel, and Faramir. Lothiriel was dragged with them by Éowyn who had insisted, "It's the funniest game in the world! Called I've never. What you do is you say something you've never done, and those who have done it have to take gulp of their drink. First person to quit or pass out loses!"

Éomer looked around and shrugged, "Well I don't have much to hide, I say we do it."

"And I shall join yeh!" Gimli declared loudly sitting down in the last empty seat.

"Okay, I'll start," Rhiannan told them. She glanced around then spoke, "I've never attempted to court Danielle."

Éomer grumbled and took a swig of his drink. Faramir and Pippin had to too. Éowyn was next, "I've never… hit Legolas with book."

Rhiannan, Haldir, Gimli, Merry, and Glorfindel all took a swig of their drinks. Lothiriel came next, "I've never ignored my dance partner while dancing."

Éomer looked guilty while he took his swig along with Rhiannan and Haldir. Merry looked around, "I've never made Gandalf really mad," Rhiannan, Gimli, and Pippin took large swigs.

Pippin eyed Merry carefully while he spoke, "I've never planned to actually steal fireworks," Merry grumbled and was the only one to drink.

"I've never played this game before," Gimli declared with a hearty laugh. Rhiannan glared and took a swig.

Glorfindel looked at Haldir while he spoke, "I've never gotten angry when a maiden couldn't tell me she loved me," Haldir and Legolas took a drink.

"I've never seen Éowyn dressed as a man," Faramir confirmed.

Rhiannan, Pippin, Merry, and Éomer took a drink. Haldir looked around him then spoke, "I've never tried to woo another man's woman," all the men took a large swig. Rhiannan let out a laugh.

Legolas looked at them, "I've never had a crush on a king or future king."

Éowyn made a face at him then took a swing. Lothiriel for the first time that night took a drink as well. Éomer looked at her carefully then finally spoke, "I've never known what to say to a woman," Haldir, Legolas, Faramir, and Glorfindel took a swig. Lothiriel stared at him for a good long while but was jerked from her thoughts when a thunk was heard at the end of the table. Gimli had decided to down the rest of his and was now passed out on the table.

Rhiannan suddenly stood up and with wobbly legs began to make her way toward…well she wasn't sure where. Haldir was immediately by her side, "Whoa there little one, you might hurt yourself," she suddenly jerked from him.

"Go away!" she told him angrily.

Haldir blinked and furrowed his eyes brow before running after her, "Rhiannan? What is it that I have done to offend you so?"

"You've been mean to me!" she told him bluntly like a six year old would. "Would it have been better if I had lied to you and said I loved you?! WOULD IT?!"

Haldir felt taken a back by her words, "Rhiannan…I…"

"No!" she told him before marching off. He quickly followed after her so she continued with her talking, "I always thought relationships were supposed to be honest! Honest with each other! But no! You just want me to lie to you to make you feel better! I'm sorry, I don't know if I can love you now! If you're gonna be so greedy with it if I did give it to you!" she paused for a second, "Tha's just it though innit?" she looked at him. "If I had said I loved you…you would have taken it to heart, or thrown it away, knowing you full well held another person's heart, another person's life and could do what you wanted with it. Toss it aside or whatever! I'm not like them though! I'm me! I am Rhiannan Laree Bungart! I am my own woman! I am…I am…" she suddenly stopped and slid to where she was sitting on the ground. "I am alone…" she whispered and buried her face into her hands. "Its no longer Danielle and Rhiannan. Danielle and Boromir…Rhiannan just pops by once in a while to check on the kid. She's not part of the mix anymore…"

"Then come with me, leave these lands with me," Haldir asked.

She quickly got up, tears in her eyes and her legs still wobbly, "No!" she insisted. Rhiannan looked at him, her face clear with hurt. "I may not be part of the mix anymore but I won't leave her! If you knew me you would know I won't leave the one thing in this world that reminds me of home! The one person who always understood me, no matter what my choices were! She accepted me when my family didn't!" she glared. "No! I want to stay here! And if you loved me you would want to stay here too! Glorfindel said that-!"

"So you love him then?" Haldir interrupted.

"Shut up!" she told him walking toward him. Rhiannan jabbed a finger hard in his chest. "You listen, and you listen good. I'm drunk so I can say what I want and not remember it in the morning so you'll have to remind me so I can apologize about it later too! You listening?" he nodded his head slowly, weary of the girl. "Glorfindel said that the girl he loved he would go anywhere for! I know I'll out live my best friend, and I want to spend every moment I can with her and her family. If I did choose Glorfindel, **_IF_** I did choose him and we found we were in love he would stay here with me until I was ready to leave. Which could be never, or it could be the very next day when Danielle has left this world! Would you? If I told you I loved and I wanted to spend eternity with you! Would you stay with me forever, where I am, would you?"

"I couldn't," Haldir told her. "I have a duty to Lady Galadriel."

"Screw duty!" she yelled at him, her body almost teetering over. Haldir steadied her but it didn't do any good. She jerked away and fell over. Rhiannan quickly got up while hissing, "Screw it all! I was always told if you love someone you do anything for them!"

"If you said you loved me, if you did you would understand then! You would come with me!"

"I can't though!" she cried back. "Haldir," a few tears dropped from her eyes. "Haldir, I care for you so much, but Danielle will always come first! Why can't you see that! Don't you get it? When I say I don't love you, I'm saying I can't go with you when you leave this land, I have to stay, for at least a bit longer if not forever… If you loved me, like you seem to say you do, you wouldn't want to leave me behind…"

"Rhiannan I don't want to I never said…"

"If you didn't want to, you wouldn't insist I go with you," she whispered before turning and continuing to walk.

Haldir reached to touch her shoulder but stopped himself. She continued walking. Rhiannan hugged her stomach then suddenly staggered and felt the contents of her stomach suddenly lurch out. A comforting arm encircled her and looked into the familiar eyes of another elf. Glorfindel had concern written in her eyes, "Come, I'll get you to your rooms…"

They walked, slowly, until she teetered again. With a sigh he picked her up in to a cradle and continued on to her rooms. She fell asleep in his arms and cuddled closer into his chest. Glorfindel set her on her bed and just studied her tear stained face, "Who knew such passion would comes from such a small thing," he whispered before turning.

He froze when her hand caught his wrist, "Please don't leave," she whispered tugging at his arm. "I need someone here…please?"

Glorfindel sighed, "Scoot over," she rolled over once so she was on her stomach. He chuckled and lay down in the now empty spot. She set her hand on his chest and gave a gentle sigh. Glorfindel touched her hair gently and whispered, "_Lirimaer, mellonamin, arwenamin, quel du_."

She muttered something into his chest then lost in the world of dreams. He gave another sigh and slowly let sleep consume him as well.

* * *

**Note**: Talk about my random fighty angsty scene. So, thoughts? Anyone, who should Rhiannan in the end, choose? I'm really not sure because I'm having an inner batter with myself…anyway tell me, I'll make sure its done! So…its super late and I'm tired, so thanks to the guys who reviewed! I would usually put your names up here but I really need to get to bed and I wanna get it posted tonight! I hope you all are doing well and thanks ever so much!

Translation thingy:

Lovely one, my friend, my lady, good night – _Lirimaer, mellonamin, arwenamin, quel du_.


	15. Chapter 15

Votes on who Rhiannan should end up with:

Glorfindel: 2

Haldir: 1

I can't make up my mind: 1 (including me 2)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Rhiannan woke up the next morning all bleary eyed and un sure what happened the night before. She had no hang over, thanks to all her Elvin-ness, and was cuddling up to the pillow underneath her head that was curled all the way around her waist. _Wait_, she paused and sniffed her pillow, _it smells of…of…_ she poked it and it rumbled when a chuckle emitted from it.

Her dark brown eyes slowly wondered up to another pair of eyes and she suddenly sat up. Her eyes shot down to make sure all her clothes on then over at him to make sure there were no clothes missing on him either. He looked covered and so did she. The young woman froze, "What happened last night?"

"You were terribly drunk," Glorfindel explained while sliding out of the bed, "and you asked me to stay, so I did."

"You and I didn't…you know?"

The elf lord paused for a moment then chuckled, "No, no we did not. You see if we had then…well it would be more apparent."

"Huh?"

"Elves…when we mate with another, be male or female, the elf seems to glow a bit brighter for at least an hour that morning. A day if it is the one we are in meant for and in love with," he explained. "Do you not know this?"

"I've never…" she muttered.

"Ah, I see…"

Rhiannan stared at the ground feeling an awkward silence settle around them, "Well…thanks…" Glorfindel paused and looked at her. "Thanks for not taking advantage of me last night… I will remember to do the same for you if the same ever occurs."

Glorfindel chuckled, "That is duly noted my lady. If you will excuse me I need to go and speak with Lord Elrond. Perhaps we would talk later? I truly would like it if you would spare me some time."

Rhiannan smiled slightly, "That would be nice… This afternoon… I don't have anything planned…so…if you just want to pop by…"

"That I will do," the elf lord bowed slightly then slipped out of the room.

* * *

Rhiannan, about an hour later, was found tip-toeing down a hall. Now you may wonder why she was doing something such as this well… Rhiannan was trying to be "sneaky." Thing is its light outside and people continued to pass her while she tip-toed down this hallway. So the whole sneaky thing seemed to attract more attention then she wanted. It didn't seem to faze her. She stopped in front of a door and placed her ear against it for a moment. She stayed like that for quite some time until someone finally asked, "What _are_ you doing?"

She suddenly turned and cried, "I'll eat your children!" to find Faramir standing behind her, "Oh hey."

"I'll pretend I didn't understand what you just cried and ask again…what are you doing?" Faramir asked.

"Nothing…" she smiled at him.

"You're standing in front of King Éomer's door with your ear against it…and you're not doing anything?" Faramir raised an eye brow.

Rhiannan looked around her for a moment then smiled. She waved her hand and spoke in a slightly dazed voice, "You saw nothing…you will now turn and walk away…you will listen to me for I am a jedi master."

"What?"

"You will turn and walk away," she started to wave her hand a little faster. "Faramir will pretend he has a weak mind and pretend he NEVER SAW ME HERE!"

"Um…Rhiannan….are you all right?"

Rhiannan sighed, giving up her attempt at making him go away, "I'm fine, now go away."

"What?"

"Go away, I'll talk to you later, must bother Éomer first, see how last night went, you there will just make Rhiannan not get cool info, go away," she explained.

Faramir shook his head and slowly began to walk away, "Just remember we leave for King Théoden's funeral tomorrow."

"Exactly, must get things moving now!" she answered before returning to holding her ear against the door. Finally she pushed and slowly the door opened.

The half elf slipped in and shut the door behind her before looking where the sleeping king would be. Her body completely froze when she watched another body move in the bed and her eyes widened, "Oh my goodness me!" she eeped. "AH!"

Éomer suddenly sat up, no shirt on, "WHAT?!"

Rhiannan slid over next to Éomer and looked at the form asleep next to him, "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

She continued to stare at the extra person, "What _HAPPENED_ last night? Why is there someone in bed with you?"

Éomer slowly looked over and froze, "That wasn't a dream?"

"What?"

"I thought I was just having a _really_ good dream…" Éomer whispered. He quickly shook his head, "but nothing bad happened. We never actually…we didn't…with her and me…we…"

"So you two actually didn't…how in the world do I say this? You didn't go all the way?"

"Huh?"

Rhiannan glared, "Um…okay we have a slight problem…we need to get her to her bed before she wakes up…forget that, too late!" then Rhiannan suddenly dove under the bed and waited.

Silence followed for a few minutes and Rhiannan began to wonder if Éomer had died, "Morning," she heard Éomer mutter.

Another long silence followed. Then finally Lothiriel's voice, "What happened last night?"

"We were terribly drunk," Éomer spoke. "I don't think we actually…that we… I think we just…I can't…I don't know…"

All three froze when a knock was heard at the door. Lothiriel suddenly appeared next to Rhiannan and froze at the sight of the elf, "What are you doing down here?"

"Hiding?" Rhiannan answered.

They both froze when Éomer when to the door, he at least had pants on, and opened the door, "Prince Imrahil," Éomer suddenly spoke, a little louder then really needed, "what a pleasant surprise, how can I help you?"

"Could you spare a moment?" an older voice answered.

Both Rhiannan and Lothiriel scooted toward the center of the bed, "Of course, I've just woken, so you'll have to forgive my appearance."

"Understandable. The festivities were certainly interesting last night," Prince Imrahil commented. He sat on the edge of the bed and both girls scooted away from the legs. "I am here to speak of my daughter."

Éomer almost tripped and quickly froze, "Your daughter?"

"Yes… I noticed you two were getting along quite well last night," Imrahil shifted his weight. "I was going to speak with her first, but I couldn't find her this morning. Probably off visiting the gardens, that is where I'll be heading first after I am done with you."

"Sir?"

A chuckle emitted from the prince and both girls froze, "What would you think of a possible alliance between Rohan and Dol Amroth?"

"Alliance?"

"A marriage," Imrahil insisted, "between my daughter and you?"

Éomer shifted, "I will have to give it some thought. I do like your daughter, my lord, I just…this is…well I was not planning on getting married soon…if you would allow me my thoughts…I would also like to know your daughter's thoughts on this before I even consider an answer."

"Of course," Imrahil stood. "If you'll excuse me I need to find my daughter."

"Have a good day my lord," Éomer waited for a few minutes then finally let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "You two can come out now."

Both girls rolled out from underneath the bed and stood. Rhiannan watched the two for a moment. To her surprise Lothiriel suddenly wrapped her arms around Éomer's neck and hugged him, "Thank you," she whispered into his neck while she hugged him, "for wanting to consult me before answering my father."

Éomer looked down at her and whispered, "What are your thoughts on the possible marriage?"

"I would accept it if it is what you wanted," Lothiriel told him.

Éomer looked hurt and he slowly pulled from her, "It is not what you want then?"

Her eyes widened, "My lord I didn't say-"

The young king held up a hand, "Princess… I know I am older then you and whatever happened last night obviously was alcohol induced… If it is not what you want I do not want to force you to merry me."

Lothiriel lowered her eyes, "Good day my lord," she whispered before quickly walking out.

Rhiannan looked over at Éomer and glared, "You are a fool Éomer of Rohan."

"She said she would accept it," Éomer muttered while he made up the bed out of pure habit. "Lothiriel didn't say she wanted it, she didn't say she wanted me."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine…then I will go speak with her myself."

* * *

Danielle opened her eyes slowly and sat up. The bed was empty and there was no sign of Boromir in the room. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart quicken in panic. That is until the door to their room opened and in walked Boromir with a tray of food in his hands, "Morning," she spoke making him look up.

"I was hoping to surprise you," Boromir smiled shyly setting the tray in front of her.

"You nearly scared me when I woke up without you here," Danielle told him pointedly. "The morning after our honeymoon and your not there? It is a little scary."

Boromir frowned and then kissed her, "If you think I'm that easy to get rid of then your wrong."

Danielle smiled, "Hmm…well… I'll just have to try harder to make sure no one steals you."

"Huh? Love you are making no sense."

She rested against him as soon as he was back in the bed and smirked, "I'm married to you now, and I don't have to make any sense when we're alone."

* * *

Rhiannan slid into the gardens and froze at Lothiriel's voice, "Father… I heard you wished to see me."

The young woman peaked over the bush to see Imrahil sitting down on a bench with his daughter, "I have found a gentleman who I think will be a suitable match for you… King Éomer, what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think. He is very confusing… I like him enough and if I was given choice of a husband right now he would be on the list…most likely at the top…but it is not what he wants…" Lothiriel answered.

"You cannot know that, dear one. He is going through the loss of his uncle, and gaining a kingship all at once. I think your match will be a good one," Prince Imrahil insisted.

"Rhiannan what are you-?" Legolas began to ask but was suddenly jerked down behind the bush before he could finish.

"SHH!" she hushed. "This is important, watch!"

"I would like the marriage father…but I think the engagement should last for a year, to see if it is what we both still want," Lothiriel whispered. "I do wish to get to know him."

The two slowly left the garden and Legolas stared at Rhiannan in shock, "You're spying…again?"

Rhiannan looked around, "You saw nothing!" then ran off.

* * *

**Note**: YAY! I updated! (Does happy dance) and now I will go eat an apple! I hope you guys liked it! Oh yes and if you have an idea on who Rhiannan should end up with tell me! I'm still a little eh on who. The results of the voting is up above so if you wanna put imput…I'll love you for freaking ever! THANKS YOU GUYS!

**Remember 1105, Venom Vixen, Laer4572** (ELLADAN! Hmmm…thoughts…),** Aimme, Valinor's Twilight, Guinn Pern**, and **Cassiep**.


	16. Chapter 16

Anyway, sorry about the long wait for this one. It would have been up like...a week ago but Fanfiction was being a little eh with the loading thing, made me mad...and sad and kind of irritated. hmmm...

Okay so it's pretty clear the person almost everyone wants Rhiannan to be with. The winner is: **_ELLADAN_**! No just joking…or am I? Suppose you have to read and find out. I love you guys!

**Chapter 16**

"I find it very disappointing you are in this mood Marchwarden," a calm female voice spoke.

The elf stiffened instantly and found Galadriel gliding toward him slowly, "My Lady," he gave her a respectful bow. "Forgive me, I will try and be in a more suitable mood."

"I insist that you don't then, if you are going to just change it for me," she spoke.

Haldir frowned, "Pardon?"

Galadriel did not look at him but merely stared out at the rising sun before them, "You love her do you not?"

"My lady?"

A knowing smile crossed her lips, "Rhiannan, you love her."

"I…I think I do…I am not sure..."

"If she returned it, but was afraid to tell you because she knew you would make her leave her friend, what would you do?" Galadriel asked keeping a content look upon her face.

Haldir paused, his thoughts turning over in his mind, "I do not know…my lady. I have my duty to you and Lord Celeborn. I could not leave it vacant."

"Then it give it to one of your brothers," she told him dismissively. "If you love this girl then you will stay with her. I will not allow you to spend eternity alone because of a duty that can easily be given to another."

"I couldn't. It is not in me."

"Go and tell her you love her," she finally looked directly at her marchwarden. "Tell her if she wishes it you will stay with her until the end of time, or I _will_ relieve you of your duty forever. If you two ever do decide to join us in the West then so be it, you will be allowed to return to your original duty."

"You mean this?"

A small smile crossed her lips and she nodded before she turned and glided off. Haldir looked around then took in a deep breath. The elf finally turned and made his way down the hall.

* * *

Rhiannan pulled her hood up and slid silently into the kitchens. She glanced one direction then the next before motioning someone near her to follow. Two curly headed hobbits both pulled their hoods up and followed after her. Each giggling to the other. Rhiannan resisted the urge to role her eyes at the whole, not being quite, thing, "Okay, go!" Rhiannan hissed before going to the door to look out.

A lot of scurrying noise was heard behind her and the crashing of pans. Their secret operation was slowly becoming not so secret. She sighed and leaned against the wall. She jumped when she saw one of the head cooks heading toward the kitchen, "Code red! Code red!" she whispered to Merry and Pippin.

Both Hobbits paused and stared at Rhiannan like she had grown another head, "Huh?"

"RUN!"

"Oh!"

* * *

"So you stole this just for me so you could see me?" Danielle asked looking down at the few sweets they hadn't eaten yet.

Rhiannan, Merry, and Pippin all nodded their heads at once, "You see," Rhiannan was grinning, "since we are leaving soon for King Théoden's funeral we figured we would leave you something to make you happy for the next few days."

"That won't even last her a day though," Pippin whispered.

"That's because we ate the rest," Merry glared bopping his friend on the head.

"Watch it!" Pippin hissed. "You'll ruin my hair."

Both girls turned and stared at the hobbit, "Did he just say what I thought he said?" Danielle asked.

"Yep," Rhiannan gave a dejected sigh, "I've been hanging around these too for far too long. Anyway we have to get going to make sure everything is packed. You be good. Glorfindel said he was staying behind to watch you for me! So…be good."

"Yeah, as long as you don't go getting pregnant," Danielle told her.

Rhiannan gave her friend a sneaky smile, "I won't if you won't…oh wait! TOO LATE!" before running out of the room with the hobbits following quickly behind.

* * *

Haldir stood at a door way in silence and just stared at the wood of the door. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew before he approached Rhiannan again it was important he spoke with Glorfindel. Just as he put his hand up to knock, the door swung open, "Took you long enough," Glorfindel smirked before turning back around to allow the other elf entrance.

Haldir took a step in and closed the door behind him, "I came to speak about Rhiannan."

"Did you now?" Glorfindel asked taking a seat at the table in the room and allowing the other elf a seat, "Please, join me and speak your thoughts."

The young elf held in a grumble and took his seat, "I wish to express my true feelings to Rhiannan and tell her I will do whatever is in my power to be with her but… I want to make it known to you first and see if I may still have a chance to win her heart back."

Glorfindel blinked away the sudden surprise in his eyes and leaned back in his seat, "So you have finally come to your senses then?"

"Pardon?"

"She is sadder," Glorfindel explained. "Rhiannan is good at acting like the happy woman she should be, but she isn't good enough for a trained eye to not notice. I care for her, I will be honest, but I am no fool to the feelings that are being suppressed by both of you. I will not step in the way of what is meant to be."

Haldir frowned, "My lord…if there is ever anything I can do for you…"

"I will be sure to call you," he gave Haldir a small smile. "Now go, tell her how you feel."

* * *

"Its Rhiannan's hair!" Merry suddenly piped out.

Both Pippin and Rhiannan looked at Merry, "What?"

"When we were playing eye spy last year! I never figured out what Pippin was looking at!" Merry insisted.

Rhiannan blinked, "Oh my god…you've spent the entire time trying to figure this out when for all you know we could have lost the brown thing a _long_ time ago?"

Merry nodded, "Yep! So…do I win?"

Pippin grumbled, "Fine you win. Took you long enough."

"My turn!" Merry looked absolutely thrilled. "I spy with my little eye something…brown!"

"Rhiannan's eyes."

"Hey! How did you-?!"

Pippin stared at him, "You honestly want me to answer that?"

"No…"

"Okay then my turn," Pippin insisted. "I spy with my little eye something…green."

"The grass?"

"No."

* * *

Funerals were never a very happy occasion. In fact, Rhiannan never really cared for them and avoided them as much as possible. It wasn't that she didn't mourn for the dead it was just that funerals were all mushy and emotional and the girl didn't like to cry; and no matter what she always cried at funerals, even when she didn't know the person.

She gave a great sigh and looked over at Éomer and Éowyn. Both had their heads down and looked very sad. Éomer was playing the part of the man and not showing any tears, but Éowyn's face was all ready streaky as soldiers carried the King's body into the tomb. A prayer was muttered next to her and Rhiannan turned her head. The moment her eyes met blue she quickly looked away. Haldir had somehow planted himself next to her and Rhiannan's heart was beating a bit faster then she was used to.

The elf made no acknowledgement to her or even motioned that he knew she was there. Rhiannan was slightly grateful for this, and somewhat hurt. She didn't remember much after the wedding but she remembered she had yelled at him. It was all a bit fuzzy but there was yelling involved in whatever it was that happened.

They finally adjourned to the golden hall for a meal in honor of the now dead king. Much to Rhiannan's dismay, she had been placed between Legolas and Haldir. Legolas was busy conversing with Gimli, though, about a trip to the glittering caves and visiting Fangorn Forest when they were given the chance. She looked over at Haldir who was silently eating his food.

When she looked back down, he glanced over at her. Haldir had been aware the entire time that she had been slightly uneasy around him, but he had to keep near her just work up his courage to speak. It was very unlike him not knowing what to say, but it had to be done. He had to see if there was any hope for his all ready miserable heart, "Rhiannan?" he asked gently.

Her head jerked up and she looked over at the elf, "Yes?" Rhiannan responded with a slightly squeaky voice.

"If you would grant me an audience I would like to speak with you in private," he whispered.

She nodded her head once, not having the voice to speak. They both rose and silently left the hall. Both elf and half-elf stood outside the golden hall and an awkward silence settled over them. Then both turned.

"I'm t-"

"Just l-"

The both paused, "You go first," Haldir insisted.

Rhiannan nodded, "I'm sorry…for whatever mean thing I said to you the other night… I was drunk and I don't really remember any of it but…I'm so sorry…if I caused you harm."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he insisted in a gentle voice. He looked out at the now setting sun before looking over at her. "Rhiannan there is something I need to explain to you before I go on telling you why I'm sorry," she watched him intently. Haldir took in a breath. "I've never in my life span been faced with the distraction of another, when it comes to females. I had elleth's mapped out. They were predictable and all wanted the same thing. A husband with a good standing in the royal court and willing to support them. They were all a bore to me because they were all the same. I gave up on finding the mate that was created for me. Then you showed up a few months ago. It was the polite thing to offer to give you a tour through Lothlorien, but then I could not rid the thought of you from my mind. You stood out, confounded me some, and then… I couldn't comprehend why you didn't want to come with me to be with my…our people."

"Haldir I-"

"Allow me to conclude my story then you may protest all you like," he gave a slightly charming smile and Rhiannan nodded her head. "I realized a few days ago you are not like them, not like the elleths I grew up with. You were mostly human; you were raised to be a human. I took that for granted. Then I experienced jealousy, something I didn't know I could feel… I have spent all my life sworn to my duty and I didn't know anything else. I would like to change that…if you can forgive me for what I have done this past month."

Rhiannan stared at him at a complete loss of words, "You mean it?"

He took an attentive step forward and took her hands in his, "I do… I don't care if you can return the words but I love you with all my heart and I want to see you happy. If that means me staying here or you running to the arms of another elf or man…then so be it… I just have to let you know that I do love you…"

She leaned forward and their lips met. He slowly pulled her into his arms and they parted. Brown eyes searched blue and she smiled, "Now I know I love you."

"What?"

Rhiannan just smiled, "I can only love someone I know truly loves me in return…"

"Good…very good to hear…"

* * *

**Note**: YAY! Anyway…so… this story is obviously slowly coming to a close cause a person can only write so much on it…hmmm… anyway I have to get going to bed and such… I loved the reviews I got! Thank you so much you guys! Be good and do it again!

Thanks so much to: **PoeticTragedy01****, k, Wolf, Diamondflame, Laer4572, Aimme, Guinn Pern, Valinor's Twilight,** and **Devil-Angel**.

Oh and you know….REVIEW! Cause you love me and such!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rhiannan turned over in her sleep and snuggled up against the heat next to her. It was a slightly chilly morning in their camp. Her eyes opened slowly and she suddenly jumped at the sight. It looked like the half naked body next to her was glowing slightly in the dark. Her brain ran over what she had been told of elves and her eyes widened. She was glowing too.

The young woman looked at Haldir who was lying on his stomach, face in his pillow. A small smile rose on her face and she hugged her knees while she watched him. Last night had been…well it had been different. Truth was, for Rhiannan, last night was simply amazing. It ran over in her mind, again and again while she watched the man she loved sleep. They had been gone for a few months from Gondor and with in the week they would be returning. She hoped that Danielle was doing all right, she couldn't even remember how far along her friend was in her pregnancy.

Haldir stirred slightly and slowly lifted himself from his sleeping position, "How early is it?" he asked as he sat up.

"Well good morning to you, sleepy head," Rhiannan smirked.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, "Good morning in deed my love," he whispered.

"That's better," she insisted. "The sun is just peeking over the horizon as we speak. I think I heard some of the men moving about outside the tent… How far are we from Gondor now?"

"A week from Gondor, two weeks from Minis Tirith. Do not fret, we will be there in due time. Whenever the young child comes is when it will come. There is no need to be hasty," he insisted as he began to dress for the day. Rhiannan turned and began to do the same.

Haldir then sat behind her and began to brush her hair, "What are you doing?" she laughed gently.

"Brushing your hair out," he answered simply. "I noticed yesterday that your hair kept getting into your face so I'm going to put it up so it will stay in place."

"Oh," Rhiannan's face colored slightly. "Thank you…"

"Anything for you, anything at all, if it keeps you happy."

* * *

Danielle sighed and stared out the window at the cloudy sky. A storm was coming and they weren't back yet. They had been gone for nearly two months now and Danielle was officially bored out of her mind. She was overly pregnant and she hated it. Her back always hurt, she couldn't move around as easily, she wanted to bite someone's head off (which she had done to a few random people in the hallway), and worst of all she didn't have the strength or energy to go and play a trick on anyone. It was a very sad day in her opinion. She looked down at her lump of a stomach and muttered, "Are you ready come out yet?"

The baby kicked rather hard back and Danielle groaned as a sudden pain shot through her body. A small pool of water began to drip down her chair and her eyes widened, "Crap," she muttered before turning her head, "SOMEBODY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!"

* * *

Boromir paced outside of the room Danielle was in. Faramir sat in a chair and watched him, "You must have patience brother," Faramir insisted.

"No one has come out yet, why has no one come out yet?" Boromir asked as he continued to pace. The poor Gondorian looked frustrated. He paused for a moment as a cry suddenly emitted from the room, "Oh by the Valor, what is going on in there?"

"I believe your wife is having a baby," Faramir shrugged. "It will take time, and I do not believe either of you will enjoy the moments passing."

"You are no help," Boromir growled. His head stiffened when one more cry sounded and then the sound of a baby crying. A smile suddenly grew on the man's face and he waited at the door for it to open.

Arwen appeared at the door with a content smile on her face, "Please, Boromir, come in."

He quickly made his way in and found a very tired looking Danielle with a small bundle in her hands, "Come meet your son Boromir. I thought it best you name him."

Boromir slowly took the small bundle into his arms, "Watch his head," Arwen warned.

The man nodded and looked down at the green eyes the reflected back at him. The little boy had his mother's eyes, "He's perfect," Boromir whispered as he took the empty seat next to his wife.

"He looks like his father," Danielle insisted.

He nodded, "Welcome to the world Calenmir," he whispered to the boy.

"Calenmir," Arwen commented. "Green jewel… it fits."

Boromir looked at his wife, "I love you," he whispered.

"As I love you," she answered with a tired grin.

* * *

Rhiannan looked up at Minis Tirith as they road closer to the large city. It was such a strange but welcoming sight to see. Haldir smiled over at her for a moment as they entered the large city and began to move upward. When they arrived to the palace, Rhiannan instantly got off her horse and ran into the large building. Haldir chuckled to himself and continued on having the horses taken the stables.

The young half-elf on the other hand ran into the building in a frenzy and went straight to the room Boromir and Danielle shared. When she appeared there were people coming in and out, lots of people. She finally managed to make it into the room and she froze at the sight. Danielle was sitting with a baby in her lap and Boromir wasn't in sight. She guessed he was off on city business, "Danielle!" she cried.

Danielle looked up and her face brightened, but then the baby began to cry from being woken from his sleep. The mother gave a sigh and began to hush the child, "Shhh… It's all right, its only your aunt," she insisted as she rocked the little thing. Slowly the baby calmed and went back to sleep. "I'm so happy your back," Danielle smiled as she looked at her best friend. "I would act more excited, but I do not wish to wake my son."

"You had a boy?" Rhiannan asked as she sat down next to her friend. Danielle nodded as she gave her friend a better view of the little boy. "What's his name?"

"Calenmir," she answered. "Boromir named him. Arwen said it meant green jewel."

"He's beautiful," Rhiannan smiled as she looked at the tiny baby in her friend's arms. "Guess this is a completely new chapter for us huh?"

"I suppose, yes," Danielle laughed gently. "Did the hobbits make it off all right?"

"Yeah, they did," Rhiannan nodded. "Pippin said he didn't want to leave because he never got the chance to see his future niece or nephew."

"At least he didn't say future step-child," she pointed out.

"Very true…"

Danielle examined her friend carefully then tilted her head to the side, "You're glowing, what's happened?"

A smile appeared over Rhiannan's face, bigger then before, "Haldir."

An excited look crossed Danielle's face, "Oh my, really? That is wonderful. You're right, this is a new a chapter for us."

"Can I hold him?"

Danielle nodded and gently handed her son to Rhiannan, "Mind is head," she reminded her.

Rhiannan looked down at the young boy in her arms and smiled, "Hi Calenmir," she whispered. "Welcome to our crazy world of insanity."

* * *

Years passed; eventually Rhiannan and Haldir got married. Aragorn and Arwen had their first child; Eldarion who became the best of friends with Calenmir. Danielle and Boromir had a second child, a little girl; five years after they had Calenmir. She had the look of her mother but the stubbornness of her father, Dúrlausriel. It meant dark haired maiden for she was born with a set of dark brown curls.

Rhiannan and Haldir had a boy, who Haldir was given the choice to name. The lad's name was Elfaron. They also had one little girl, who Rhiannan insisted they name Fred, but Haldir would not abide. So they compromised and named her Violet. Haldir never saw the meaning her name it was very out of custom, but it was what Rhiannan wanted. She wanted to keep part of her old world with her in her daughter; she didn't care if it wasn't "Middle-earthy".

Now it was twenty-one years later, on Calenmir's twenty-first birthday. Boromir was now the age of sixty-one, Danielle and Rhiannan were 39, but barely looked it. This chapter of their lives was coming to a close as well.

* * *

"Mother!" came Dúrlausriel's voice.

Danielle looked up from her reading as her sixteen year old daughter came huffing into the study that Boromir and Danielle shared, "Yes dear?"

"Calenmir will not stop taunting me about Elfaron!" she insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest in a very put-out way. "We are merely friends and he keeps insisting on things that are not true."

A smile crossed her mother's face, "Really now, my little one. If you must insist on retaliating make fun of him for your best friend, and Elfaron's sister."

"But that would not be fair to Violet," she insisted.

Danielle nodded, "Then you have learned. Be above your brother, he is to be twenty-one and just taunts you because he can get a rise out of you. If you just play along or ignore him it will go away."

"Really?"

Danielle stood and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Really, now go get ready for his birthday. I must go make sure your father is not working himself to death."

Dúrlausriel nodded her head then paused at the doorway before she left, "Mother?"

"Yes?"

The young girl bit her bottom lip and then finally gave a sigh, "Is father all right?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "I heard Uncle Aragorn talking with Aunt Arwen about… Well about his health and they said some things that scared me."

Danielle forced a smile, "Everything is fine, my little one. Now I must go find your father so we can greet the hobbits. They are giving us the courtesy to visit us for your brother's birthday. I must make sure everything is ready."

Dúrlausriel nodded her head, "Of course mother."

The older woman watched her daughter walk off and she let out a breath she didn't realize had been holding. With all the strength she could muster she headed in the direction her husband would be.

* * *

**Note**: So this is definitely coming to a close. There should be some few good chapters coming up, so hold onto your britches boys and girls! Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this one somewhat! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Danielle paused at her husband's door for a moment before finally knocking, "Come in!" Boromir's voice called.

She slid into the room and shut the door behind her, "Boromir?" she asked looking over at the slowly aged face of her husband. It was hard to believe that they had been together so long. She walked slowly toward the desk he sat at.

Boromir frowned, concern written across his face and he slowly stood, "Danielle?" he asked taking a step toward her. "Is something wrong?"

The woman paused, collecting together the right words, "You would tell me if something was wrong… right?"

"Of course," he chuckled as he pulled her into an embrace, "I would never keep you in the dark."

She looked up at him, "Then what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at her. Being Dunedin, Danielle hadn't really aged as much as he had. She was thirty-nine but in his eyes she looked as beautiful as the day he had met her.

"Your daughter had some choice words for me earlier. She said that she had over heard Aragorn and Arwen talking about you, about your health… Has something happened?"

Boromir took a step away from her and turned to look out the window of the room, "I didn't wish to worry you…"

"So something is wrong then?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," he insisted, "not yet at least. Ever since the last time Aragorn and I went out on patrol I've been having some… odd episodes and Aragorn made me go see a physician. They took some tests and I haven't heard back from them yet. But it's nothing to worry about, I promise you."

Danielle closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "When it comes to you, Boromir, there's always something to worry about. We both know I'll out live you, its obvious by the blood that runs through me, and by our age difference… I just… We should talk about these things, you know this."

The Gondorian took in a deep breath, "What if I am dieing? What if… What if my time with you and our children is slowly coming to an end?"

"Then we'll make best of the time we have," she insisted as a small tear slipped from her eyes and ran down her cheek. Danielle paused and touched it. It had been so long since she cried. The last twenty-one years and some of the of the happiest memories she had ever been through and yet…

He turned to look at her then suddenly kneeled, "Oh my little bird, please do not cry."

She sniffed and quickly attempted to recompose herself, "I'm sorry, I do not mean to. I just… I don't think I could live in this world without you."

Boromir pulled her to him and kissed her gently, "I'll always be here in spirit. I love you; I'll always love you, no matter where you go I'll always be a part of you. We made two wonderful children together and… I wouldn't trade anything to change that."

A small smile crossed her lips, "Of course… Pippin, Merry, and Sam should be here shortly. I suggest we get ready to greet them."

**XxXxX**

Rhiannan walked down the top level of Minis Tirith silently. She was in a dark grey cloak and "commoner" clothes. Truth was, she wasn't sure what she was doing out of the palace, but it seemed like a nice enough day to go for a walk. She froze at the sound of her daughter giggling just a few stands down. She instantly hid behind a building and peeked around the corner.

Violet was standing in front of a vendor's stand with Calenmir on one knee before her. The half elf's eyes widened in shock as her daughter suddenly threw herself at the young man and cried, "Yes! Of course I will!"

The young girl was much like her mother with dark brown hair and small figure but she had the lightest blue eyes, which came from Haldir's side of the family, "Tonight," Calenmir spoke gallantly as he picked her up and twirled her around, "I shall announce it to our family and friends."

Violet smiled and looked at the green eyes of the young man that towered over her. He looked a lot like a young Boromir, but his eyes screamed that he was Danielle's son. His younger days proved it when Danielle taught him all the pranks she knew, "I wonder how they'll take it. Neither of our parents' know we have been seeing one another."

"It's a lot like my parents I suppose," he gave her a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked. They passed her mother unknowingly and the woman silently followed after them. _Thank the Valor for Elvin grace_ she thought to herself as she followed them.

"They began courting even though your mother disapproved," Calenmir explained. "And she didn't even find out they were engaged until she forced it out of someone…. I don't quite remember who mother said they forced it out of."

"So it was a secret love affair?" Violet asked, a slightly girlish look in her eyes. "That's so romantic…and they're still so happy together aren't they?"

"Very," Calenmir smiled and then he faltered for a moment, "But I'm worried for my father… Something feels as if it's going to go dreadfully wrong."

Violet gently touched his face and smiled, "But it is your birthday," she insisted. "I think it best we head back to the palace so we may prepare ourselves for the event."

**XxXxX**

Rhiannan skidded into her best friend's room and froze completely like a dear caught in headlights. Danielle tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Yes my dear friend?"

"Ummm… What do you think of my daughter?" she asked carefully as she took a step closer.

"She's a wonderful girl, only seventeen but she'll be eighteen soon…why?" Danielle answered carefully. "You have _that_ look on your face."

"What look?" Rhiannan whispered.

"The look that says, I'm about to tell you something I'm not sure you'll approve of," Danielle told her. "Now spit it out."

"Umm… So get this, apparently your son and my daughter have been in ones basic terms, been dating and he just proposed to her," Rhiannan told her. "and they plan on announcing it tonight."

Danielle paused, "I'm starting to wonder about my own sanity, why couldn't they just tell us?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Boromir again?" Rhiannan asked her casually.

"Because at the time you wanted us to go home, but that changed didn't it. This is completely different. These are our children we are talking about. I would think you would prefer your daughter to marry my one and only son," Danielle reminded her.

"But it sounds so cliché. I know Elfaron has shown interest in your daughter… Its just all so…weird…" Rhiannan sighed.

"Boromir's dieing," Danielle spoke gently.

Rhiannan paused and instantly sat down next to her best friend, "What?"

"I'm not sure exactly which disease it is, but its something pretty common in the world we came from," Danielle explained. "He looks so tired, so worn out and I can't do anything about it… I'm slowly losing him… and its only going to get worse… I know it is."

Rhiannan instantly pulled her friend into an embrace, "Don't be ridiculous, Danielle," she whispered. "You have so much more time together… You have to have so much more time together… Boromir can't die, not after you spent so much time keeping him alive."

"He's older then I am, remember?" Danielle pointed out. "We both knew I could out live him, I just, I forgot how much older he was then me… I don't want to believe that this is happening to him. He was always my rock and now… My rock is fading and crumbling…"

"DANIELLE!" a voice cried making both girls turn.

"Legolas?!" Rhiannan asked. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you and Gimli left for the West by now."

"And miss this wonderful occasion?" came the deep boisterous voice of the dwarf. "Never!"

"Gimli," Danielle smiled before she instantly got up and hugged the dwarf. "You two came at the right time."

When she turned and hugged Legolas he whispered gently in her ear, "You seem sad little one."

Danielle took in a deep breath and shrugged, "It is a story for another time, not at this moment."

Legolas nodded and patted her back, "Now tell me, will you be joining us this round on our drinking games?"

Rhiannan smirked at the look Danielle was giving the elf, "huh?"

"We have played several drinking games and you are yet to join us, I wish to see what alcohol does to you my lady," Legolas insisted. "You must join us. You are not with child nor do you have any obligations that require your attention tonight except to care for your and Boromir's happiness."

Danielle sighed and looked at Rhiannan who had a hopeful look on her face, "Fine," Danielle muttered. "But just this once, if you talk me into it again I'll kill you when I remember how."

**XxXxX**

The celebration began simply. Like good parents, Danielle and Boromir gave their proper speeches about how proud they were of their son. Calenmir stood slowly and cleared his throat, "I know its not exactly custom for me to give a speech at my own celebration but I have something tell you," he looked mainly at his parents, "well all of you actually. Violet and I have decided to get married. I asked her yesterday to allow me to have her hand in marriage and she has agreed."

Both Boromir and Haldir looked completely stunned by Calenmir's words. Both Rhiannan and Danielle got up and congratulated their children. Then the celebration resumed in an even lighter tone then it had all ready had been. Of course, Legolas and Gimli hadn't forgotten Danielle's promise. They grabbed the young lady, and Boromir, and dragged them off to a table set up for a drinking game.

So the drinking game began. Turns out, Rhiannan had taught them quarters along the way and that's what they were attempting on playing. Danielle had never been good at this game and proceeded to glare at her best friend for each drink she had to drink. The boys just laughed at her as they continued.

Finally Danielle stood, with great effort and quite a wobble to her stature. She made a face at them and attempted to leave. Took one step, and began to fall. Boromir was instantly there and caught her, "You better get the giddy girl to bed," Rhiannan chuckled in between a few hiccups. Haldir looked at his wife worriedly then began to get her up as well, "What do you think your doing?" she asked him.

"Taking you to bed before you make a fool of yourself and blame me in the morning," Haldir chuckled, "Come my love."

Boromir led Danielle out as Rhiannan began to argue with her husband. Danielle was oddly quiet, when a few moments before she was talking up a happy storm with the others, "Why so quiet?" he asked her as they walked.

Danielle stopped walking for a moment and looked at him, "How much time do we have left with each other?"

The Gondorian looked at her, feeling the dread swirl in his gut, "I don't know… The doctors fear it isn't much time."

She suddenly threw herself into his arms and rested her head against his chest, "I can't live without you," she insisted, with a slight slur in her words. "I won't let it happen."

Boromir kneeled down in front of her and cupped her face, "Oh my little one," he whispered, "how I wish I could say we have forever together. You are still young. You still have years of life left ahead of you. I will fight whatever this as hard and as long as I can, but I don't know how much time that gives me. When I do pass on."

"Boromir," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. It was as if she was asking him not to finish his sentence.

"When I do pass on," he insisted, "I want you to stay with our children and guide them as long as you can."

"I love you," Danielle half smiled, half cried.

Boromir stood and pulled her closer to him, "I love you too. I always will, no matter what happens. Never forget that," he held her as long as he could until he finally picked the drunk woman up and carried her gently to their bedroom.

**Note**: Its hard to believe I don't have that much more to write. This story has been going for a super long time. But I have this cool idea for the ending. Okay well the ending may not be _that_ cool, but! How it ends makes it open for an idea I have. Anyway, thank you so much to those who did review! I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed this. It wasn't oober exciting but the story is slowly winding up. So we'll see!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Danielle stood in silence as she looked on at the procession of people. Her thoughts wandered to the last year she had spent with her husband. Their son had gotten married; things were as they should be, almost. One thing was wrong today they were burying Boromir. For last three day Danielle had cried, it was all she was capable of. Rhiannan walked behind her with Haldir, Aragorn and Arwen were on either side of her, and Legolas Gimli and the hobbits were just behind Rhiannan and Haldir.

It was odd walking so slow through Minis Tirith knowing for some reason this might be the last time Danielle would see it the same. A smile crossed her lips as she thought back on all the times Boromir and she had ridden through the city. These thoughts after a moment instantly made her wish to cry again. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they reached the place where Boromir was to rested.

Words were said, Danielle didn't pay close enough attention to know what they were. Her eyes were for her dear husband's tomb only. This was the end. In her years she never thought it would end. It seemed so impossible as if reality had finally hit her since she was shoved into this world. How would she learn to live without her rock?

Rhiannan watched her best friend and finally realizing the reason she had been so adamant about going home. This is what she feared would happen. Death is something one cannot stop. It is a somber thing and it took all the humor out of the world. Her heart sank, Haldir would not die and neither would Rhiannan. They could spend eternity together, but Danielle would someday die as well. These thoughts made Rhiannan frown even more.

The procession of people walked past Boromir's grave, each giving their thoughts and lying a flower upon it. Danielle remained unmoving as she stared into the place that entombed her beloved. Finally it was just Danielle and Rhiannan that remained in that place. Haldir had left Rhiannan to tend to her friend.

"It isn't fair," Danielle whispered softly. Rhiannan just watched her friend. "This isn't fair at all."

"Life isn't fair," Rhiannan offered.

"No," Danielle turned to look at Rhiannan, "this, this whole stupid thing. Our whacky messed up adventure. It isn't fair. We had to go through all that even though we didn't want to and my reward is this. You at least get to keep what makes you happy…" she almost laughed. "Listen to me… What is wrong with me? After all this time I suddenly realize why you wanted us to go back home. If I had listened, if I had just stopped to actually think about it instead of being as idiotic as this and… I HATE IT!"

"Danielle…"

"No Rhiannan," Danielle turned to look at her friend. "If I had listened we would have grown up normally. This isn't right. Why the hell would the Valor send us of all people here!? We weren't fit for the job, in fact we got in the way of almost everything. Legolas went crazy for I dunno how long. Did his mind finally go nuts after all the fanfictions written about him? This is a book in our world right? What if every fanfiction written it comes true? Hm? And then they live happily ever after never thinking of how in the end everyone dies. Boromir is dead, I was stupid enough to think this would all just…. I thought we would magically wake up and it was as if this was just one amazing dream. I mean come on, landing in the world of Harry Potter?! Who thinks of that? Some fan crazed girl who couldn't think of anything else to write but wanted to make it a little more of a good adventure."

Rhiannan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Your just talking crazy," she insisted, shuttering at her horrible grammar. "I think we need to go back to the palace, you need to get a good nights sleep and just…. You're in mourning Danielle. No one does that well."

She glanced to her friend back down at her hands, "I just wish…things were different is all."

"Anyone would in your position."

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Our children will worry," she turned to walk out with her friend but paused to glance once more at Boromir's tomb. "Good night my prince, may we find each other in our dreams."

As the two walked out the earth began to shake violently. Danielle threw herself and Rhiannan away from a falling rock and looked back where it had landed. Then something hit her head, hard, and blackness is all she knew.

* * *

Danielle jerked her eyes open and looked around her. She was seventeen again, laying in her yard and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. She sat up slowly and furrowed her eyebrows, "Was that all a dream?"

"No more lambas!" she heard Rhiannan scream. Danielle nudged her friend.

"Wake up," she told her. "Rhiannan, wake up!"

Rhiannan's eyes shot open and she looked over at her best friend, "Wow, you got young fast…"

"Huh?"

"You were like thirty some years old last time I saw you…"

Danielle decided to play stupid, "What are you talking about? Rhiannan, you were dreaming again," she sighed and stood up. As she walked inside she felt the same familiar pair of shoes that she had burnt so long ago. They looked practically new now. As she reached for her front door with her right hand she paused. On her right ring finger rested the ring Aragorn had given her for her birthday. Her breath hitched in her throat and she glanced back at Rhiannan who was scratching her head, "Oh my god," she whispered to herself, "it was real…"

The End

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Note: **So I've finally reached the end. It has been over a year, I know, I got sidetracked with college and all that fun stuff. Life gets in the way of my hobbies and I have to set them down for a while. Anywho, thanks to all those who actually decided to stick with us, and we are so sorry this took so long. The ending…a bit morose and weird but I like it. Leaves things open for a possible weird sequel if I can rap my brain around it. We shall see. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed this messed up adventure that my brain decided to write down and yeah. I dunno if there will be a sequel, maybe…maybe not the end leaves things open…. Like I said we aren't sure yet. Anyway of course you can review if you like, tell us what you like, didn't like what could have been better, what would be a good idea for a sequel if you want one. You know all that fun stuff!


End file.
